Assault of Empathy
by Moriarty-Mastermind
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid is an Empath. He senses the emotions and mental state of others, can affect their own emotions, and feels the emotional imprint left on objects. He's dealt with the power since he was a child, and has learned to keep it secret. But how long can he keep it from the members of the BAU? Especially when the powers start getting hard to control.
1. Prologue

_So this idea has been in my head for the longest time. So after giving up finding good fan fiction on the subject I decided to write it. This first chapter is just a little beginning, involving Reid's childhood and when he first experienced his power. I don't know how long this story will be, but it will definitely be multiple chapters._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Assault of Empathy<strong>

* * *

><p>It had started happening to him when he was 12 years old. He was finishing up his high school year, avoiding bullies was a usual task. But today was different- final exams were done and they were graduating tomorrow. His tormentors hadn't bothered him in a while- so he wasn't surprised when one of them, Josh Hudson, had come up to him as he was putting books in his locker and spoke.<p>

"Yo, Spence." The voice perked up from behind him and Spencer flinched.

"Don't call me that." Spencer muttered, only his mom gave him nicknames.

"Fine. _Spencer_." He said forcefully. Spencer kept his back to Josh, and hoped that he would go away soon. The senior only spoke again, "Me and friends, we feel kind of bad about the way we treated you these years." Spencer's eyebrows rose. "We wanted to make it up to you- and we all want to say sorry." Josh's voice was clear, "Meet us in the locker rooms?" Then he was gone just as quickly as he came.

Spencer Reid didn't know why he listened. He supposed it was because he had a niggling hope that people really did feel bad. That he could leave high school being happy, and that he could embrace the sorry and give back his forgiveness. He hoped _so_ hard. So he let himself go the locker rooms after school. His sneakers squeaked against the ground and he walked into the locker rooms. He looked around and saw no one there and sighed, "Of course." He said sadly, "Of course he was just messing with me." Spencer turned around to leave when suddenly the wind was knocked out of him. His small body tumbled to the ground and his head roughly smacked against the tile. He heard laughing and a voice as he laid on the ground.

"You _really_ thought I was telling the truth?" It was Josh's voice and a girl's laughter along with two other male laughs accompanied it. "Come on Spencer- why would we ever say sorry?" Josh swung his foot and hit the twelve year old in the stomach. "You make us all look-" He kicked again, "Like-" Again, "**_IDIOTS_**!" Spencer was now crying on the ground. The laughing had stopped.

"Come on, Josh." A voice he recognized as David Hart spoke, "You just said we would knock him down and have a few laughs. Look at him!" He gestured at the young boy crying on the ground, "I think he's had enough. Calm down." David went to put his hand on Josh's shoulder but the other boy just quickly shrugged him off.

"David's right, man." Another boy said. Spencer remembered him too- he was? What? His last name was House and his first name was-

"Shut up, Connor!" The girl yelled, "You're the one who suggested this in the first place!" She walked over to Spencer and leaned over him, pushing his head into the ground as tears ran down his face, "Look at this fucking know-it-all boy genius!" She shoved his head down again and came up to sling her arm around Josh. "He's getting what he deserves." Samantha Lange... She was one of the few girls who actual participated in physically bullying. She was also the well known girlfriend of Josh.

"Kick him, dude." Josh taunted, "Kick him in the _fucking_ balls and prove you're not some _bitch_!"

"Josh-" David walked toward him but Josh interrupted him.

"Was I talking to you?" Josh looked back towards Connor, "Kick him!"

Connor furrowed his brows and looked down at the boy on the ground. "Fine." He wouldn't lose a friend over some stupid kid, he pulled his foot back and slammed it into Spencer. Spencer made a small gasp and whimpered. "There." He said simply. "Now can we go?"

"Not yet." Josh said. He leaned down and gripped Spencer by the shoulders pulling him up he shoved him against a locker. "What up, fucker?" He said slowly, "You made a fool out of all of us." He gestured around the room. David and Connor only stayed silent and had a worried looks on their faces. Samantha was nodding and had a manic grin. "So next time you think about spouting one of your fuckin statistics. Think about my foot up your ass."

Spencer was feeling sick. And he was having a hard time breathing. He gasped for breath and then coughed loudly. Blood sprayed from his mouth and spattered on Josh's face. Josh cringed and threw him roughly on the ground. "**_Fuck_**!" He yelled and began to wipe his face. Spencer's head collided with the tile and a loud crack reverberated in the locker room.

Everybody in the room's shoulders perked up quickly. That did _not_ sound good.

Even Josh and Samantha cringed at the sound. Everyone looked towards Spencer. Blood was on the ground and his body was limp. There was no more crying, or whimpering, just silence.

"H-he's just winded." Josh whispered.

"He's not just winded!" Connor yelled, "We need to call an ambulance!" He went towards Spencer and leaned over the twelve year-old, "Fuck, _fuck_ Josh." He said quickly. He let his hands hover over Spencer's mouth and didn't feel anything, "Fuck. He's not breathing. Josh we _need_ to call an ambulance."

David was already bringing out his phone and tried to dial out 911, but Samantha quickly slammed it out of his hand.

"If he's not breathing." She said quickly, "Then he won't be breathing when the medics come. All that will happen, is that we'll get arrested and go to jail for the rest of our lives! We're all eighteen!" Samantha was panicking, "We won't go to juvy for this!"

Connor was panicking. "B-But-" David went over to Spencer and felt for a pulse.

"God. **_God_**." David breathed heavily, "He's dead guys. He's dead." He put his hands over his face, "Oh, god."

"I killed someone." Josh whispered quietly. "I _killed_ someone."

"And we need to hide the body!" Samantha gripped her boyfriend's shoulder's roughly. "We'll just set him outside the woods. He doesn't have any evidence on him." She said assuredly, "We can put the body in the woods, clean the locker room. Go to school tomorrow for graduation and it will _all_ be like a bad dream."

Josh nodded slowly. "O-okay." He said.

David and Connor looked at each other over what they thought was the dead body of a twelve year old boy genius. They both nodded in understanding, agreeing with Samantha and picked up the body. Spencer was unbelievably light- he was really skinny and there was practically no weight on his bones.

"Let's go, then." David muttered sadly.

It didn't take long for all of them to sneak out of school. The halls were empty. Making their way into the woods in the middle of the day was difficult though. They threw the body in a random spot in the woods. All of them were very silent throughout the whole process. When they made their way back to the school to clean the locker room it was for all of them a very surreal experience. Nobody spoke. They all went home.

None of them slept.

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid woke up the next day. He really had died. He remembered the blackness and the sudden unknown force pulling him back. He opened his eyes and could see the sun. He breathed heavily and his head was beating with pain. He put his hand up to his head and could feel a large bump and an open wound. When he brought his hand back down from his head he saw red on his fingers.<p>

"Wha' appened?" He mumbled to himself. His mind tried to go over the events of the other day. Josh had jumped him? He remembered being beaten and then he had been thrown on the ground and then... Black. Today was- today was? What day was it?

He tried to stand up, but his legs collapsed under him. He pushed himself back up again and tried to walk. Leaves brushed up against his legs. He put his hand on a tree and then suddenly feelings of grief, fear, and anger came over him. He gasped suddenly and took his hand off the tree. "What was that?" He said quietly.

Spencer continued to walk through the woods his shoes crunched against leaves and only until he saw the neighborhood he lived in did he realized today was his graduation.

That's when he began running.

He ran home to his mother, who was locked in her room, probably didn't even notice he didn't come home last night. When he made it home he felt extremely paranoid. Though he was unsure why- yes it was understandable under the circumstances, but he would get over it. A lot of bad things had happened to him over the school year he just wanted to graduate. Though he noticed... he was more paranoid as he walked over to the door then when he was far away from, and the feelings felt foreign in his mind.

He looked at the time and sighed in relief when he realized it was only six o' clock in the morning. He had two hours and fifteen minutes to get ready. He took a shower his wound stinging on his head. He observed it a bit more, and came to the conclusion he would go to the clinic to get it stitched up before he went to school. He would make an excuse like he tripped... and the doctors there knew about his mother's problems. They wouldn't call her.

It didn't take long for him to get cleaned up. He rubbed the bruises on his stomach, and occasionally coughed up blood. He kept trying to assure himself it was no big deal. He fetched a suit that was just a little too big for him from his closet and put it on. Then he took his gown and cap. He folded the gold gown and put his cap over it. He even took his valedictorian speech, he had it memorized, but he wanted it with him just in case.

He walked to the clinic, when he walked in a nurse began towards him. They were used to him being there, but they knew his graduation today. A rush of worry suddenly came over him and just like the paranoia it felt foreign. It was like a separate feeling separated from himself.

"Little man! What happened?" An old nurse named Rita asked him. She leaned over and put her hand on his cheek. _Poor boy he always gets hurt. _Her voice sounded through his mind like it was said out loud- but she hadn't- had she? What was going on?

"I just tripped." He said quietly, "I need to get this stitched up before I go to my graduation today." Her hand was still on his cheek and suddenly feelings of doubt and worry rushed over him along with words _Why does he always lie about these kind of th- _Rita's voice suddenly left his head as her hand disconnected from his cheek and she stood up.

"Okay." She said lightly, "Come with me."

He followed silently. And he wondered what just happened. Is he feeling what she was feeling? Did he hear her thoughts? What was wrong with him? As he walked through the clinic feelings of pain, concern, sadness, and others invaded him. It was beginning to get overwhelming.

Rita led him to a seat and gestured for him to sit down, "A doctor will come in any second sweetie." She said kindly. She then left and he let out the breath he had been holding.

He tried to block out whatever foreign feelings or thoughts tried to invade his mind and he tried to focus on his own. His immediate thought went to schizophrenia. Although it was extremely rare for these kind of things to present in children his mom _did_ have it... But he hadn't been showing any symptoms. There's no evidence of him having any other form of mental illness. He thought more and more for a logical explanation- when he died? Did something happen? His thoughts went through everything and he tried to go through his memories then suddenly the door opened.

Spencer looked up to see a doctor walk into the room, "Hello, Spencer. In the clinic again?" Spencer didn't feel any concern radiating from the man, but he did feel suspicion.

"Hey, Dr. Mitty. Yeah." Spencer said sheepishly, "I tripped." A strip of doubt invaded his own emotions as he pointed to his head, "Can you stitch this up for me, please?"

The doctor nodded. And he opened a drawer and brought out his stitching supplies. "I'll give you some mild anesthetic." He administered some to Spencer and then brought his hands up to Spencer's head and began to stitch. His forearms lightly rested against the boys hair and thoughts invaded Spencer.

_How does this kid always get in trouble. I can't believe he's gotten hurt again. The way he held himself when he came in here probably means he has some bruising too. Should I call his mother about this? No last time that happened she had a breakdown on me and I had to deal with the kid even more. It's not like she's actually hurting him- but- Should I send him to child services? No. Then they'll ask why and I'll have to explain and- ugh don't want them finding out about Brenda. That's what you get for cheating against your wife Mitty._

The thoughts went on, about the doctor's personal life. About what he thought of other people. Spencer was silent the whole time and he was breathing shallowly. Then when the doctor finished and brought his hands up the invading thoughts abruptly stopped. Spencer came to the conclusion he could only hear thoughts when people touched him. When the nurse touched his cheek. When the doctor touched his head. And he could feel emotions? Was it their emotions? What was this?

"I'm all done." Dr. Mitty muttered, "Now go ahead and graduate kid." A slither of pride shot from the man and it made Spencer feel nice.

"Thank you, Dr. Mitty." Spencer said. He quickly left the room and the clinic. The overwhelming amount of feelings invading his mind. If this was bad- how would school be?

He walked to school, the occasional feeling invaded his mind, but he did his best to ignore it. Usually by thinking of something completely different, like the statistics about children graduating from school by age.

When he got to school he wasn't on time. He put on his cap and gown and headed over to his classroom. If he remembered correctly they would be giving out report cards, and then practicing the ceremony. So they still might be in his classroom. He runs to the room and comes in quietly.

"Sorry for being late." He muttered as he looked at his teacher handing out papers.

"It's fine, Spencer." His teacher Mrs. Jackson smiled at him and he felt a wave of pride come over him again. So the teacher did care about his abilities. The feelings didn't last for long, though. He was about to sit in his seat when suddenly he was assaulted with feelings of fear. He gasped and gripped his head.

His teacher began to rush towards him, but he put up his hand quickly, "I'm fine. Just had a rough time, last night." He said quickly before sitting down. The teacher seemed to accept that and then she set down his report card. A+ across the board 100% for every assignment and test. He had perfect grades. He looked up to find the source of invading fear and scanned his eyes over the classroom. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what it was. Josh Hudson, David Hart, Connor House, and Samantha Lange were all looking at him like they saw a ghost.

'I won't tell' Spencer mouthed the words to them a few times making sure each got the message. All of them nodded dumbly and Spencer sensed confusion radiating off of all of them- David and Connor were tinged with guilt and Josh and Samantha had strips of fear.

It didn't take long until the ceremony happened. He didn't speak much. All he did was practice his speech. And he could tell the feelings of everybody. He felt so much jealousy leaking off of so many students- even teachers. And hatred. Did people really dislike him this much?

His mother didn't show up to the final ceremony.

He went home and locked himself in his room and did his research.

Empath: A person with the paranormal ability to apprehend the mental or emotional state of another individual.

* * *

><p><em>And there you are :) The first chapter to my story. In the next chapter he will be completely used to his power, now how to use it. He even has rules for himself. I'll explore his powers more in the next chapter. For instance, why did Reid freak out when he touched a tree? Well that's the power for ya.<em>

_The next chapters will probably be longer. The prologue is just shorter then the rest._

_Plase tell me what you think! Review!_

_~Moriarty-Mastermind_


	2. The Case

_So just to let you guys know this will probably be somewhere around season 6ish. The BAU members will be Garcia, Prentiss, Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan (sorry for not having JJ, I just didn't think I could handle having to write one more character... she'll probably show up at some point, just not in the BAU). I made it so that things kind of fit in. But of course it's not going to follow everything that happens in the storyline. It's just around the same universe. _

_I'll figure it out._

* * *

><p><strong>The Case<strong>

* * *

><p>As he got older and went to university he experimented more with his gift. He wanted to know how far the power really went- was it simply meant to give him information? Could he influence other individuals? The questions bombarded him. Every so often in between his studies and work he would go to a library, mall, café, any kind of public place where he could learn to take hold of his power.<p>

He came to the conclusions he had a lot of different facets that went along to this skill he had. First of all, he could only hear clear thoughts when he was touching somebody skin to skin or they were in extreme emotional duress. He found that shaking hands with somebody who had gloves gave him no clear thoughts. There was also an account where he was sitting back in the library, pretending to read as he monitored the feelings of the people around him- and suddenly a clear voice when through his head _Jonathan!_ apparently a mother had lost her child. He discovered that this was called 'Clairaudience' where an empath can hear the thoughts associated with heightened emotions.

Second, he could influence other people emotionally. He didn't do much experimenting on this part because it felt much to intrusive. Reid supposed it was a sort of 'Empathic Projection' if he thought long and hard enough on an emotion he could project that onto another person and change what they are feeling. He did it once to a woman who was feeling sad, and another time to a man who was angry. Then he stopped, and realized even if it did seem like he was helping someone- it still wasn't right.

Third, he found that objects seem to hold a lot of emotional energy. For instance, one day while stopping at the ATM he had suddenly been given a panic attack. At first he thought it was because someone nearby had probably been having one. Though after coming back to the ATM again, he found that the machine itself was actually holding emotional energy. After doing some research, he found a woman the day before had been robbed there and had a panic attack. So Spencer had come to the conclusion that when and object was in contact with heightened emotions- it was as if it held on to them.

Fourth, he found out that he could tell when practically anybody was lying to him. Even if the person didn't feel guilt, or any emotion linked to it- if he were to monitor them closely he would know what the lie was. If he delved further into their psyche he could even pick out the lie they were telling.

He did more with these, and he found that the more he used his power the more it became easy to control... Spencer hated packed places- He's had nose bleeds, headaches, panic attacks, and breakdowns all while being emotionally overwhelmed by the feelings of others.

That's when he decided he didn't want to use his power at all unless absolutely necessary. He put up a sort of white noise in his head and constantly embraced his own emotions and thoughts in order to block out the feelings of others.

So he functioned well, graduated the FBI academy and got transferred to the BAU- which really _really_ made him happy. It was the perfect job for him, Behavioral Analysis Unit, let's just say knowing the emotions of everybody around you makes that job pretty easy to do. Of course, he still monitored himself and tried not to use it for anything selfish. So he decided to actually make himself some concrete rules.

1. Do not use your powers for personal gain

2. Do not influence someone unless absolutely necessary (saving his own life, or the lives of others)

3. Do not use your powers on your friends. _Ever_. (This rule was often hard to follow, because sometimes slivers of emotions break through his wall- or his friends touched him.)

It was pretty easy to follow. Of course he was very strict with himself, so on most of the cases he didn't even use his power at all. This way, if he ever lost his power, he would know that he'd still be able to solve cases and save people without it.

Currently, he had been heading into work in the morning. His wall was properly up, his thoughts were contained and he managed to knock out any and every little emotion. One reason he came into the work so early in the morning was because he wanted to avoid people. It was easier to focus on the work when no one was there _feeling_ things then when people constantly walked in and out and liked to bombard him with unwanted emotional projections.

So Reid got to work, he finished writing up a few case files and preliminary profiles. He got himself a cup of coffee- Reid also found that it was easier to focus and control his power when he was hyped up on caffeine and sugar. So he read over what he was supposed to do, finished his files, finished the files that Morgan liked to put in his basket (even some of Prentiss's) and he sat back and waited for people to start rushing in.

Hotchner was the first person in, he immediately went to his office, he was soon followed by Rossi then Prentiss and Morgan. Garcia seemed to never come in that way, probably because she was off somewhere on her computers.

One reason he didn't like tablets, or computers, was just because they held so much emotional energy. It was strange, but true, it was like electronics just loved emotions. He found the prospect interesting and wondered what the scientific merit behind it was- then again, none of his power had much scientific merit.

"Hey, pretty boy." Morgan came up behind him and roughed up his hair, _Hope he didn't stay here all nigh-_, the brief thought from Morgan broke off. When his hand came up from his head. "Stay here all night, Reid?"

"No, I just came in really early." Reid took a sip of coffee, "Why?" He tried to ignore whatever emotions his friend was feeling.

"You just look a little tired is all." Morgan sat down at his desk and pulled up a file to read. Prentiss sauntered over soon after and sat down at her desk.

She laughed, "He always looks tired Morgan." Prentiss was feeling worried. Reid ignored it. "Surprising, considering how much coffee he drinks."

To tell the truth he hadn't been getting much sleep recently. His headaches were only getting worse. And he wasn't completely sure why he was getting them in the first place. He assumed it had something to do with his gift, recently it was like they were getting stronger. The farthest Reid had ever felt people's emotions was somewhere around the size of a small house. It varied depending on how strong the emotion was and how Reid was feeling himself. Recently however, even though he usually didn't feel anybody when he was alone in his apartment- it was like he could detect people from miles away. It was getting tedious and it was making him lose sleep.

He didn't mention this however. Instead he rambled, "You know, one study found that complete caffeine tolerance occurred after just 1-4 days among their study participants. They measured this by noting the increased blood pressure, increased heart rate, and plasma epinephrine levels. After 1-4 days these levels were back to their baseline. Another study showed caffeine tolerance occurs in part because the brain quickly develops more adenosine receptors to compensate for those blocked by the caffeine molecule." His hands went out enthusiastically, "So it would actually make sense for me to develop a tolerance to caffeine over time and not be affected by it as much. That's why I've been slowly upping my dosages of caffeine over the past few weeks."

Morgan sighed, "Damn." He said suddenly. He got up and went to Rossi's desk, took out a couple of twenties and set it down, "You won the bet Rossi."

Rossi looked up from the file he was reading and smiled, "Told you he was drinking more coffee then usual."

They all laughed while Reid made a face. But he felt nice as feelings of love and family washed over him. After chatting a little more, Morgan bragging about his great weekend with a woman (it was a lie, Reid noted, but ignored). Prentiss talked about her weekend and Rossi occasionally butting in to make a comment. Reid even mentioned a few statistics. Slowly but surely all of them went to their meeting room. Sitting at the round table Hotch walked in with Garcia and the case brief began.

Garcia handed a file to Reid, her fingers brushed against his for a moment, and the thought that he heard was only an elongated _Eeeewww. _He smiled partially because he found it humorous, and also in thanks for her printing it for him. He knew it was slightly frustrating for her, just because he was the only one that actually requested the case file in paper. Everybody else was happy with the tablets. The papers had slight feelings of disgust and sadness over them, they were a bit stronger then usual so Reid assumed this must be a brutal case.

Garcia clicked the remote and photos of dead girls flashed across the screen. Their heads were missing however, and their bodies were covered in flowers. "So far there have been three bodies found around Arizona. All of their heads have been removed and white lilies have been thrown over their bodies." The pictures switched to the girls alive, "Luckily, even with the lack of heads these bodies have been identified." Reid's eyes narrowed as he looked at the blond girls. They all looked familiar, but he couldn't place why. "All of them were seniors in high school. The first victim found was Jessica Leeds, then Miranda Ziesmer and Katherine Rodgers."

Rossi interrupted, "Well these are all very similar- why didn't they call us once second body was found?"

Hotchner answered the question, "I called them about that. They claimed that two different units were working on the cases and they didn't notice the connection until after the third body was found." Reid could feel irritation resonating from him.

Reid stared at the blond women a bit more before he spoke, "You know there might be hidden meaning in the flowers he chooses. The fact that he chooses something like lilies instead of roses, might indicate he has a connection to the flower. White lilies symbolize chastity and virtue – and were the symbol of the Virgin Mary's purity and her role of Queen of the Angels – as other varieties became popular, they brought with them additional meanings and symbolism as well. The type of lilies the unsub uses, white stargazer lilies, they express sympathy. As the flowers most often associated with funerals, lilies symbolize that the soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death."

Prentiss nodded along, "Maybe these bodies represent a loved one? Someone the unsub lost?"

Morgan spoke, "Well he definitely has a type. They're all blond, athletic, and young." He flipped through a few more photos on his tablet, "And I think we should focus on one of the more on the most brutal facts of the case."

"What?" Reid asked.

"The fact that he removes the entire head."

Hotch furrowed his brows at the photos, "The lilies represent remorse, but the removal of the head goes against that." He taps a few times at his tablet, "They look brutally hacked off and that represents a lot of anger."

Rossi added, "Maybe he hacks of the head in anger and after realizing what he's done he feels remorse and sets up the body that way."

"Maybe." Hotch muttered, "Well everybody get your go-bags. Wheels up in thirty."

Everybody nodded and began to get up from their seating positions. Reid was about to do the same too, he got up and suddenly searing pain and fear. Overwhelming fear came over him. He gasped a few times and he could feel sharp pains through his neck and his throat felt close off and he couldn't breath. His eyes flashed for a moment and an image of the desert bombarded him and suddenly,

_Fuck what's happing_

_Is the kid okay_

_Reid_

**_Reid_**

**_REID_**

"Reid!" Morgan grabbed his arm and his hand partially touched Spencer's own. He shoved his sweater down to block the skin to skin contact and cut off the thoughts that Morgan had been having.

"I-I'm fine." Reid said quickly while he backed away. "I'm fine. I just need water."

All the other members of the team looked at him, Hotchner and Rossi from the hallway- Garcia and Prentiss were halfway up from their chairs. And they all felt so hopelessly confused and concerned and Spencer _hated_ it when his static passed and he could read people. Reid didn't bother to let anyone talk to him, and he instead rushed out of the room. Breathing heavily, and heart beating out of his chest. He went over to the little counter where he usually made coffee and took a little paper cup. He headed over to the water cooler, and he watched as the water flowed in the cup. Water bubbled up and rose to the top of the cooler as the water flowed into his paper cup. He sighed and took a sip.

He turned towards the briefing room and saw how Hotch had already moved from the door as well as Rossi. They both look suspicious, but they don't bother to mess with him. Garcia is gone- Reid has no idea how she managed to vanish in such a small time. Prentiss and Morgan however walked over to him and they were both determined. _No_, Spencer berated himself, _They're not determined. You're not supposed to know that- they _look_ determined_.

"What's up with you, Reid?" Prentiss spoke first. Morgan stepped back.

"What do you mean?" Reid took another sip of water and feigned innocence, "I was dehydrated. Sunken eyes, low blood pressure, rapid heartbeat, rapid breathing and delirium-"

"Reid don't try to start rambling and avoid topics like you always do." Morgan spoke and he looked serious, "Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, kid. But whatever's up with you we can help."

Prentiss agreed, "Morgan's right Reid, you've been looking exhausted for weeks and you always look like you're head is hurting. Seriously, we can help."

"I. Was. Dehydrated." Spencer reiterated, once again. "Now I need to get my go bag and you two should to the same." He made his way around Prentiss and Morgan and then released the breath he had been holding. The amount of concern and suspicion that radiated from Prentiss and Morgan in the moment was overwhelming. He put up more and more static, but the more they spoke the more he felt it pierce his veil.

Why was it getting so much harder to block out the emotions? And what _hell_ was that in there? What did he see? Why did he see it? Reid thought of this as he got his things ready. So he analyzed the situation. He had been having a bad headache, one that had been there for 2 days 5 hours and 20 minutes. Then as he got up pain seared through his head and not just his head in his neck too. His throat had closed up, he couldn't breath and then- desert? He went back to his memory and tried to recall the exact scene. It was dark. There were cacti. And there was red. Some dark red, in some places and- and- and what else? Because there was something else.

Reid contemplated whether or not this had to do with his power. He had never actually _seen_ things before, only felt them or heard them. And why would this happen? He's only had episodes like that when somebody really close by was feeling extremely heightened emotions. This though- there wasn't any desert in Quantico, Virginia. His thoughts immediately went to schizophrenia- but he quickly brushed it off. He wasn't letting himself get paranoid over something that he'd already concluded was _not_ the problem.

It didn't take much longer until his go bag was ready. He spent a lot of the time standing in random positions and he thought much too long about the situation so he was a few minutes late. He was the last to get on the jet everybody was already settled in their seats and they had their tablets out. Reid sat down and opened his file. He read it three times. Then another three times.

Then the jet was up in the air and everybody was going about their business before they were ready to sit down.

Hotch gave him a look, which Reid expertly avoided by staring intently at his paper and reading it another three times. He was in his 'spot' as everyone seemed to deem it. The place where he could either sprawl out and sleep or sit in the corner and feel separate. He would occasionally move around to other spaces- but he preferred this spot because the emotional imprint was so patently _him_. Occasionally he'd sit in another space but it was too heavily imprinted on by everyone else on the team, it gave him too much incite into how much these cases really do affect his fellow members of the BAU.

"So he removes the head, puts lilies on them- was there any evidence of sexual assault?" Prentiss sat back in her chair and put her hands out, "Because that could change the profile completely."

Morgan clicked on a computer and Garcia popped up, "Talk to us, baby." Morgan said.

_"Well my dumpling-darlings, there was no evidence of assault. Or any real bruising or fighting actually, the only injuries apparent on the bodies are the hacked off heads." _Garcia cringed on the video,_ "Which is really really icky and terrible by the way."_

"So how does he do it?" Rossi asked, "How does this guy manage to hack off someone's head without them fighting at all?"

"Maybe he drugs them?" Hotch interrupted, "Garcia were there any drugs in the bodies systems?"

Reid's head still continued to hurt. Garcia spoke, "Nothing big-boss-man, not one drug was detected in their syste blah blah blah blah."

And that's when Spencer zoned out. They were talking about the psychological aspects and getting into where the bodies were dropped, all this and all that. Everybody was carrying the conversation well and Reid had come to the conclusion nobody _really_ needed him. A quick over-view of his teams mental states would atone to that, they were all focused, no confusion. Morgan was slightly angry (probably because of the brutality of the case), Hotchner had a lick of concern (which Reid couldn't identify why), Prentiss was fairly calm as she always wa- and what was he doing?

Why was he purposefully monitoring his colleagues emotions. There was no need for that. Reid shook his head and gripped the bridge of his nose, "Reid." God this headache was getting bad. "Reid." Hotchner's voice wasn't helping.

Reid looked up, "What?"

"What do you think?" Hotch was looking at him seriously, "About the case. What do you think?"

"Uh- it seems like you're on the right track. You should be confident about it." It looked like Hotch was about to speak up before his demeanor changed. His shoulders shot up and his chin stuck out.

"He's right, we are." Hotchner's voice was oddly gloating. "We'll talk more about the case when we land. We'll go the station, I'll introduce us. Then Prentiss, Morgan, go to the recent crime scenes. Rossi, Reid, you can talk to the families of the victims- Garcia will be calling them in." Rossi looked like he was about to protest before Hotchner gave an egotistical look at him, put up his hand and went back to reading the file.

Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia on the camera looked _extremely_ confused. Rossi himself was slack-jawed.

Then Reid suddenly realized what he did. He had influenced Hotchner, he had told him to be confident and that's exactly what Hotch did. What the hell was he doing? He's broken all three rules today. He used his powers on his friends, he influenced someone when it didn't need to happen- and he influenced them for his own selfish gain! He wanted to be left alone so it happened that way. Suddenly anxiety took over as he expected everyone to notice what had happened.

Luckily it seemed that no one was really focused on him though. They didn't seem to realize the connection to what he had said and how Hotchner was acting. Nobody questioned what Hotch said, but as Garcia logged out from the computer and everybody went back to doing whatever they needed to do- there was a distinct air of confusion. Everybody stayed fairly silent. Rossi was occasionally glancing at Hotchner with a mixture of confusion and irritation.

After about fifteen minutes Reid was looking at Hotchner, the shoulders slumped down, his head wasn't raised high, and Hotch furrowed his brows. He shook his head a few times and then he looked at Reid. Reid quickly looked down at his file and avoided Hotch's gaze. _Can he tell? _Reid thought quickly. But he just as quickly dismissed it. Out of the people he had influenced none of them were able to pinpoint the source. Sure, Hotch was smart, but he wouldn't immediately make up a seemingly illogical explanation for why he'd suddenly had foreign feelings take over.

He had hidden his powers for years there was no need to worry now, even if his powers were acting up without his permission.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was yet again, shorter then I expected. The only reason I posted it was because I just kind of felt like this was a good enough ending and I wanted to get onto the next chapter. Tell me what you think :) Reviews make me really really really happy. I want to know how I'm doing!<em>

_~Moriarty-Mastermind_


	3. Interview it Into View

_So I actually started making a plan for this story! Which is something I usually never do, let's just hope this keeps my mind on track when it comes to writing it. Enjoy. (Also sorry for this taking a long amount of time, I was working)_

* * *

><p><strong>Interview it Into View<strong>

* * *

><p>When Reid bit into the sandwich it tasted like frustration, hatred, and exhaustion. You see- a very big downside to having this power was that whoever made your food also left an imprint on whatever sustenance they were making. This is one reason why Reid didn't like to eat very much. Especially when other people have made it. <em>Especially<em> at fast food restaurants. This is because, most people do not, in fact, enjoy their jobs and they leave the frustration, hatred, and exhaustion on the food. Yes. Frustration, hatred, and exhaustion have a taste. Reid did mind it, but it still made food often unenjoyable.

After they had gotten off the jet Rossi had _insisted_ that they go to the café across from the station. After Reid began arguing about how they wouldn't know when the victim's families were coming in (as well as a detailed reason why eating at seven pm after he being on the jet for hours was bad)- Rossi had gone up to a few officers and kindly asked them to tell them when the families came in (and ignored Reid's plight at eating late). Reid had given in, but he was still very annoyed.

"It's not that bad." Rossi said as he bit into his Italian sandwich, "The ham could be better, but overall this café could do worse."

"Mm. Easy for you to say, the guy who made it hates us." Reid left the rest of the sandwich untouched.

"Most of them do- but that doesn't change the taste." Rossi took a few more bites and wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin, "If you were dehydrated then I figure you were hungry too."

So someone told him about the excuse Reid made up, "Morgan or Prentiss?"

"Both actually, they were worried about you." Rossi sat up a bit then leaned in his chair, "Neither of them bought the dehydrated thing. Though I _do_ believe it might have been a factor."

"Look Rossi I-"

"Reid, I know you weren't just dehydrated. We all know you weren't just dehydrated. I'm not asking you to tell me why you had a panic att-"

"It was not a panic attack!"

"Yes. It was. You don't need to tell me why, but if something is going to be affecting your work you need to at least tell Hotch."

Reid leveled a skeptical stare at Rossi, "It won't affect my work."

Rossi raised a finger smugly, "So you admit there is an 'it'" He smiled then took his final bite from his sandwich.

Reid groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He didn't mind Rossi believing something was wrong with him. In fact, something is almost _always _wrong with him. Whether it be his mother, dilaudid addiction, headaches- and now his powers. Though this time he didn't want anyone finding out. This could ruin him, or at least he thinks it could ruin him. How would the team react if they found out? It's not as if, if he told them they would ever believe him. It's not as if they would ever come to the conclusion themselves. They'd be afraid of him.

He only ever told someone about his power once. And that was his only friend in Caltech. His name was Quinn Gibson and he just felt so oddly trusting of him, he was nice to him. Never did he ever talk to him like Spencer was several years younger. He talked to him like an adult and respected him and his intelligence. By that time, Reid was still exploring his powers. Still getting to know just how far he could go- and before he made the rules for himself. He wasn't exactly sure, how or why, but Quinn had caught him one day- writing notes about emotions, and researching the power. Spencer had explained and Quinn had understood. Well he understood at first... then he moved away. Quickly and abruptly he cut off calls and Spencer had never seen him again,

So he decided never to tell anyone ever again.

"Remember, kid. Everybody's willing to talk to you about anything." Rossi looked satisfied about getting Reid to talk a bit, but he still had that annoying worried look on his face.

Reid was about to respond before he felt a bolt of grief and annoyance. Immediately connecting it to feelings back at the station he sat up from his chair and spoke, "The victim's families are here. We need to go." Spencer practically ran away from the situation and rapidly headed back to the station.

Rossi quickly caught up to him and walked beside him, "Reid. The officers haven't told us they were here ye-" His voice stopped when he caught a glimpse of crying families walk in the station. "Well you've proved me wrong." The unspoken question: How did you manage to know that? Hung in the air. Spencer didn't bother to answer and he made his way into the station.

A cop saw them walk in and greeted them with a wave. She gestured for them to come to her. When Rossi and Reid were there she spoke, "Alright well we have three separate rooms where the families are waiting. You guys can interview them whenever you need to." She went to a small desk and looked at a clipboard, "So the Leeds family is in room 5A, the Ziesmer family is in room 5B, and the Rodgers family is in room 6A." She smiled, picked up the clipboard and handed it to Rossi, "Here are all the little bits of information you need, like their names and whatnot. Call me whenever you need help! I'm Officer Ramirez." She pointed to a little name tag on her uniform and then leaved.

"Well she's prepared." Rossi muttered while reading extensive information on the families, "Definitely did her research."

Reid nodded at the clipboard then he began towards room 5A, "Well we should interview the first victim's family and so on from room 5A,B, and 6A."

Rossi had agreed with the plan and they had begun the interviews. In this particular case, in order to help him break down the wall and just have a bit of release- Reid let himself read the families. The first family was very typical, the father and mother were both struck with grief and the little seven year old sister was in shock. They hadn't gotten any relevant information from them, other then what they already knew. Their daughter Jessica was apparently a very good person, she helped the community, got good grades, did extracurricular sports... all of it was very typical of a girl who looked like she would go far in life. Spencer had to cut himself off from the family's feelings a few times, because they began to get slightly overwhelming.

The next family, Ziesmer, was very much the same. Their daughter Miranda was like a mirror to Jessica Leeds...a very good person, she helped the community, got good grades, did extracurricular sports. This just enforced the idea that these girls were targeted as a specific person, in order to paint a picture of whoever the unsub had in mind when he was killing them. The family had nothing new to offer.

Only when they made it to the last family. Rodgers- did something change.

"She's a- she's a beautiful girl. So- she's so smart, and she had perfect grades and she sh-she had such a kind heart-" The mother broke down. Her sobs echoed through the room. This time it was a single mother. There was no father in the picture. Though there was one brother. A boy with dirty-blonde hair who sat in the corner of the room and looked down at his hands. He would occasionally turn them over, tap a few times, then turn them back... but he wouldn't look up at his crying mother or the two FBI agents in the room.

"It's okay, Ms. Rodgers." Rossi said lightly, "Take as much time as you need. Was there anything suspicious? Anything strange that happened around Katherine?" He asked the same kind of questions as he asked the last family.

Reid interjected, "Remember anything can be important. Anything at all." His voice was very level and he monitored her emotions. It was the same broken sadness that was thickly covered in every one of the parents they interviewed. That's when Reid's focus shifted to the brother in the room.

Fredrick Rodgers, only one year younger than his sister. Went to the same school, got the same perfect grades- only not nearly as many extracurriculars. He was an awkward kid, not overtly ugly, though not handsome either. Not too skinny. Though not fat. Very average. Glasses sat on the tip of his nose as he stared at his upturned palms. Reid could tell his was upset too, tired, and... he just had a bit of, relief? Relief and contempt.

Reid was fairly silent the rest of the interview with the mother. Rossi had finished up all the questions with her and they were halfway through the door when Reid gripped Rossi's shoulder and spoke quietly, "I think we should interview the brother."

Rossi looked confused, "The brother is in shock Reid we won't get anything out of him."

"I really think we should, Rossi." Reid's look was serious and Rossi nodded slowly. They went back into the room and Rossi spoke.

"I just need to ask your son a few questions, is that okay?"

Reid interrupted, "Do you mind if we talk alone?" Rossi shot a look to Reid that said a lot. _What the hell are you doing_ the fact that the emotion was strong enough to be laced with an actual thought made Reid comment more, "We're not implicating him, it's just procedure."

The mother nodded and wiped her eyes, then she looked at her son, "Is that okay, honey?"

The boy turned his hands down and then rushed some fingers through his hair, "Yeah. Yeah, mom it's fine." He made a tight-lipped smile and Rossi quietly led Ms. Rodgers out of the room. Fredrick moved from his spot in the corner of the room and sat down at the chair his mom was sitting in. Reid sat down as well and waited until Rossi came back.

"So Fredrick..." Reid started slowly.

"C-Call me Fred." The boy mumbled, "Everybody calls me Fred."

Rossi sat down next to Reid and stayed silent. It was Reid's idea to interview the brother, so it was Reid's job to ask the questions.

"Okay, Fred." Reid sat up and leaned a bit towards Fred to test the waters. The brother didn't move back, which was a good sign. "What did you think of your sister?" As Reid monitored the boy he could tell that Fred felt deep anger and frustration hidden under the grief.

"She- she was a straight A student. She was really good at sports and she had a lot of friends-"

"Freddy that's not what I asked." Reid said suddenly. Rossi looked at Reid for a moment before he stared back at Fred. "What I asked why how you felt about her. Was she nice?" A wave of contempt, "Did she treat people well?" It grew more, "Your mother said she was ki-"

"She was a fucking _bitch_!" Fred slammed his palms on the table and sighed in frustration, "Everybody's making her out to be this **_AMAZING_ **person! But she wasn't. She was so _mean_. She was so _cruel_. And I fuckin- I just- she treated me _so_ badly." He calmed down quickly and rushed both hands through his hair, "I loved her and I could see she loved me but, but around her friends she treated me like I was **_shit_**."

Rossi was sitting up now, he looked at Reid- who was completely calm and was still talking to Fred. "Would you have hurt her?" Reid yet again leaned in more. He hated reading people's thoughts, but if he could just get in close enough to touch Fred he would get all the information he needed.

"No, no." Fred said it quickly, "I wouldn't. She was my sister, I wouldn't have done anything to her- but there are plenty of people who she hurt." Reid could tell he wasn't lying. There was also no reason for Fred to have killed those other girls.

"Like who?" Reid managed to reach out and lightly touch Fred's hand. Rossi had a slightly surprised look on his face now, and he glanced at the contact. Back at Reid. Then back at the contact. Then back at Reid. Spencer let Fred's thoughts run on background noise.

_Every kid in the school who wasn't in her 'clique'. Every little unpopular cretin she could find. She was always so fitting in the crowd. She always bullied people. She called me so many names. I shouldn't be happy she's dead but I AM. I'm RELIEVED she's dead. I am so happy. I am so happy and I feel so terrible because of it. I loved her. I didn't want her to die. I loved her and I'm sad she's gone but I still feel relieved. There's still that part of me that wished every night this would happen. Does that make me a psychopath? Does that make me crazy? Am I a bad person? What's wrong with me?_

"Fred he needs you to answer the question." Rossi spoke now. From his point of view it just looked like Reid intently staring at a silent boy.

Fred nodded and pulled away from Reid's contact, "Nobody seemed blatantly violent- but she bullied anybody who wasn't like her."

Reid nodded, "Fred. It's okay to feel relieved she's gone."

Fred looked up with his eyes wide, "What?"

"It's normal to be relieved when your tormentor goes away, I'm sure you loved her. And I'm sure you feel the grief, but it's perfectly normal if there's a part of you that's oddly happy. You're not a psychopath. You're not crazy. You're not a bad person. Okay?"

Fred nodded slowly. "O-okay. Thank you."

Reid got up and Rossi went with him. They brought the mother inside and then left the area. Reid quickly headed towards the room the local Arizona police prepared for them and sat down before Rossi could even say a word.

"So we should go to all the victims schools and see if this is a connection between them." Reid commented as he flipped through some maps of Arizona, "This could add to our profile and give a better idea about who our unsub may be."

"Woah, woah, Reid- what was that in there?" Rossi sat down next to Reid and pulled away the pile of maps. "I've never seen you do that before."

"Do what? Give people advice? I do it on occas-"

"No, not that. You touched the guy." Rossi looked mind-blown, "Reid, you actually had physical _contact_ with the boy."

Reid acted offended, "What? Like I hate touching people? I'm just some weirdo who is revolted by showing some compassion?" Reid pulled back the maps and looked down at them, "I'm allowed to act caring if I want to."

Rossi shook his head, "No, Reid. That's not what I meant. It's just different is all. You usually avoid any kind of contact, you don't shake hands, don't hug people- only your closest friends... it's not wrong of you. I was just wondering- what's the change?"

As Spencer stared at the map intently he couldn't help but wonder... What was the change? He never really felt the need to use his power before, in fact, he usually felt the need to do the opposite. Recently, although it seemed like it was getting much easier to use his power without getting overwhelmed. Though it was getting harder to _not_ use the power. Reid squinted and then looked up at Rossi.

"I'm... not sure." He shook his head, "I guess it just felt right."

Rossi nodded in understanding, "Good job though, kid. This could probably help us a lot with the case."

Reid smiled and he let himself relish in Rossi's pride for him. "Thanks, Rossi." He began to draw lines in between places on the map and suddenly he felt the presence of Prentiss, Morgan, and Hotchner. Overtime, Reid had found that because he knows all the members of his team so well, the emotional imprints and state of minds are now very distinctive to him. So it was easy to know when they were entering the room and simple to distinguish the differences between each of the team members emotions. He spoke without looking up from his maps, "Did you find anything particularly distinctive about the scene of the crimes?"

Rossi looked confused, "What-" Then he looked up to see the rest of the team who had just entered the room, "Oh." He shook his head and laughed, "Reid has been doing that all day."

"Doing what?" Hotchner asked and he made his way closer to them.

"Noticing things before I do." Rossi patted Reid lightly on the back, "Kid noticed the victims families were here before the other cops even knew. He helped us find what might seem like a lead. And now he knows people are coming in the room without even looking up from his maps."

Reid sighed, "I asked a question."

Prentiss took note, "We didn't find anything of note at the crimes scenes, none of them seemed similar."

Morgan pitched in, "They were pretty long drives away from each other that's for sure." He took a pause and then realized what Rossi had just mentioned, "Reid found a lead?"

Everyone seemed interested now as Reid decided to turn around and speak to them, "Maybe. We found out that the last victim was, according to her brother, a severe bully. Considering how well thought out these murders were and how much the unsub is trying to mimic a specific person... I'm fairly sure that the rest of the victim's were bullies as well."

Hotchner nodded as he spoke, "It would change our profile, but it would also make more sense. They're probably so viciously brutal in the first place because this unsub feels as if he is punishing the victims for their crimes."

"And the lilies, like Reid said, are a sign of purity. He could think he was redeeming them." Prentiss chimed in.

Rossi considered what Prentiss said, "So if the unsub thinks he's redeeming these victims and 'curing' them of their crimes... then it's possible that he is or was a high school bully himself maybe even bullied people with whoever he's picturing as these victims."

"Why do you say that?" Morgan asked.

Rossi answered, "Well lets say this guy had a high school sweetheart, blond, athletic, but she was also a bully. The fact that he wants to redeem her doesn't necessarily mean he was a victim of bullying but that he needs to repent for it, as well. The confidence and aggressiveness of this crimes attends to that... Somebody who is confident, alpha male, probably got all the girls and bullied kids in high school gets with the person he loves and then grows up. Something happens to trigger something, he feels guilt and grief not just for the women, but probably for all the things he's done. He breaks and starts killing people."

Hotch interrupted, "Although that sounds like a good preliminary profile, we need to actually talk to the children at the school in order to find out more. If the unsub knew these victims were bullies then it's possible that he stalked them at their own schools." He glanced at his watch, "It's getting late and school is already out. So everyone can go ahead and work on some preliminary work- Reid try and figure out the geographical profile- then I want all of you to get some well deserved sleep. It's been a long day."

Prentiss laughed, "You got that right. I'll review the profile and add notes at the hotel."

"Same for me." Morgan added.

"And me." Rossi got up and began to walk out the room.

Reid adjusted himself in his seat and leaned towards the Arizona maps, "I'll stay here for a geographic profile."

Everyone seemed to be content with whatever they were about to do and soon enough Reid was the only one left in the room.

This gave Spencer the alone time he needed to think. Today was a very interesting day. Most of it was spent on the jet and the rest was spent during boring interviews... but Reid couldn't help but notice in that time span he managed to use his power far more often then he had in months. Something was definitely changing and he wasn't sure what it was. He also noted how he needed to be more careful, around Rossi today he was being far too intuitive then normal and that's something the team has seem him do before... but not nearly this much. The powers are easier to control, though they're also much more powerful.

Reid was brought back to the jet, when he had influenced Hotchner to act confident without actually trying. This was very, very different for him. Influencing someone wasn't something that was easy, typically it took several minutes for him to focus on the emotions he wants to project and actually projecting them is something that takes a lot of energy. However, _accidentally_ influencing someone was something that never happened- and it was much to easy for him to feel comfortable about it.

He circled a radius around each crime scene and then glanced up at the board that was in the room. On it there were the pictures of all the girls who had been killed. Something was still very familiar about them, of course they resembled JJ to a degree and he'd met several blond women over time... but these particular girls reminded him of someone very specific. He couldn't pinpoint them and it frustrated him to no end.

The geographic profile seemed to indicate that the unsub lived somewhere in Scottsdale, Arizona. It was a very typical high end, rich white-class part of the state so he noted on the profile that the unsub is probably fairly wealthy. Or he was at least born into some type of wealth and was used to a privileged life.

After Reid exhausted all his worked he sighed and decided that it was probably time to go to the hotel and try and sleep. He pushed aside the maps and looked at the geography, happy with his work he nodded and then glanced fleetingly at the board of girls before he left the room and headed out of the station.

He called a cab reluctantly, he didn't enjoy sitting on the cheap seats that reeked of lust. Obviously two people had been having fun shorty before Reid had gotten into the cab.

Though luckily the cab ride was short and the fee was reasonable.

After he made it to his room, Reid collapsed on the bed and fell into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I figure that's an okay ending to the chapter. Review and tell me what you think :)<em>

_~Moriarty-Mastermind_


	4. High School Kills

_Yet again there has been a long wait. I am very sorry about that, I'm hoping to start finishing chapters in advance in order to bring them out in a reasonable time. I plan on sending a chapter out at least every week (So message me to remind me! If I don't do it yell at me!) (P.S. I also noticed a lack of Garcia in the last chapter, I shall include her in this one.)_

* * *

><p><strong>High School Kills<strong>

* * *

><p>Reid ran. He ran as fast as he could and as far as his legs could carry him. Somebody was chasing him and it was hot, but fairly dark. Sand blew behind him as he ran and it clouded his vision and made him choke for breath. It looked like the sun was about to rise over the horizon and a light blue began to tint the sky as morning came. But he couldn't focus on that now. Somebody is chasing him, somebody is coming after him. Then he felt a wave of calm. Calm. He stopped immediately the sand slowly cleared and he could hear the sound of heavy shoes crunching on the gravel and sand behind him.<p>

He wanted to run- but he was calm. He was so at ease. Why would he want to run?

"You have beautiful blonde hair." A man's voice spoke behind him.

Then Spencer woke up as his phone rang loudly throughout the hotel room. He breathed hard and heavy. He got up and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, "Yes?" His voice was labored and he was still trying to catch his breath.

_"Are you okay?"_ It was Hotch's voice and it was worried.

"I'm fine, I just woke up pretty abruptly." It was the truth, if not the whole of it. Everyone on their team is plagued by nightmares, so it's not required to mention them.

_"Well you need to get ready and quickly, a girl named Felicity Smith has been kidnapped, we believe it's by our unsub."_

"Blonde hair, athletic, good grades?" His thoughts went back to the dream he had just woken from. Was it really a dream? Was it something more? It had never been this vivid before.

_"Yes. Head over to the station quickly, I'm presenting our profile now. We'll review with Garcia when you get here. See if we can try and narrow down our suspect list and actually get a name. He usually keeps them for about a day and then kills them, so we need to hurry." _Reid listened carefully to Hotch as he spoke. The line cut and the profiler quickly got up from his bed and threw on whatever clothes he had. He knew it was going to be over a hundred degrees Fahrenheit so he reluctantly put on a short sleeve dress shirt instead of a sweater. This was particularly annoying.

It took a short amount of time to get to the station, but by the time he was there the rest of the team was already gathered. Reid entered the room swiftly and sat down. He managed to avoid any gazes.

"Sorry for presenting the profile without all of you, but it was optimal to get it done as soon as possible." Hotch said, "Also note that I specifically brought to the police officers attention that this profile was purely preliminary, some information may be wrong, but it's a good thing to work off of."

"So do we think Rossi's theory is right?" Prentiss asked.

"We're working under that assumption, yes." Hotch answered.

Morgan took out his phone, "I'm calling Garcia to help us out." He typed a number and it rang a few times. Morgan spoke out loud before Garcia could get a word out, "You're on speaker, baby girl."

_"How may I assist, chocolate thunder?" _Garcia's voice was bubbly even under the circumstances.

Rossi spoke up, "Garcia we need a search of all men in Arizona, probably around their mid thirties who work around the school system, this can include any kind of private businesses. They may have lost a wife, or girlfriend recently whether it be due to divorce or death."

_"That is a surprisingly long list of results. Can you help me narrow it down a bit more?"_

Prentiss decided to pitch in, "They got good grades in high school, and they were probably raised in a privileged environment."

_"Okaaayy, the list is getting smaller."_

"Keep in mind that their girlfriend or wife has or had blonde hair." Hotch added.

_"And I have nothing. I'll go ahead and go through the backlogs and paper trail, there must be someone who matches your description. Garcia out." _The line beeped and then closed.

As every word was spoken Reid had begun to feel a nagging familiarity with it. Raised in a privileged environment. A girlfriend or wife with blonde hair. A bully. He quickly ignored the thoughts, "So what's next?" He asked the team.

Hotch spoke, "I'll alert the media and tell them we're on a time crunch. Since the best lead we have are their high schools, Reid and Morgan, go to Felicity Jones's high school. Prentiss and Rossi, interview Felicity's parents and work with Garcia to find an applicable suspect."

Everybody nodded and disbanded. Reid quickly went towards Morgan's side, "So what highscool did Felicity go to?"

Morgan squinted in confusion, "You haven't read the file yet? That's new."

"I was rushed this morning, I didn't even retrieve the file."

"Well good for you, I read it on my way here with Prentiss. The high school is in Scottsdale, it's called Chaparral.*" Morgan quickly walk passed people in the police station and Reid followed him out the door, "We have to talk to the school workers quick, and all the kids, this girl probably doesn't have much time left." Frustration radiated off of Morgan, he was obviously stressed about the case. Reid noted it quickly as they went to the school.

In the car Spencer had come to the conclusion, in light of recent events, it was optimal to use his power as much as possible at the school. As much as he hated invading people's minds and emotions they needed to find this girl or she would die.

When they made it to the school the first person they talked to was Principal Saunders. She was a tall, wirey old woman, with a tight, white-haired bun, atop her head. After Reid shook her hand (which Morgan looked at oddly) and once they had both introduced themselves as FBI agents Spencer had managed to garner a well-rounded profile of the woman:

She feels unappreciated in her field and is a single-women of three children. Two of them attend the high school, the other is most likely already working and is probably fairly successful but not the best. She's happy to help the FBI solve the case, but she also has an intense hatred for all the bullies at her school. This includes Felicity Jones. Distaste is evident immediately to Spencer when the girl's name is mentioned.

"Do you not like her?" Reid asked without thinking. Morgan shoots him a look of confusion, but doesn't interrupt.

Principal Saunders looked slightly surprised, but not offended, "So I suppose what they say about profilers is right." She smiled sadly, "The girl- she received perfect grades and did fantastic in sports..."

"What did _you_ think of her?" Reid insisted.

"She was unkind. There were many complaints from other students claiming she hurt them, but none of them came to fruition. All of her fellow bullies always backed her up, gave her alibis and-" The woman shook her head, "I would have never hurt anyone. I wouldn't have hurt her, but she had plenty of victims who I'm sure wouldn't give a second thought about doing something to her."

Morgan finally caught up and spoke, "We don't want to rule out anybody, but we're under the assumption that the unsub-"

"Unsub?" The principal asked.

"Unidentified Subject." Reid interrupted.

Morgan nodded and continued, "We're under the assumption that this a man, mid-thirties, he probably works somewhere around the school system. Or close enough so that he won't be questioned- he also has a decent income."

"Well as you can imagine, working around high schools doesn't earn you too much income." She paused to think, but Reid knew she didn't have anything. "I can't think of anyone suspicious around the school lately."

"That's fine ma'am." Morgan said, "Do you know who Felicity's friends are?"

Saunders nodded, "Yes." The principal went towards her desk and rifled through a few papers before plucking out one and handing it to Morgan. "This is a list of all her classes and room numbers. I recommend going to Mr. Monaco's classroom first. The class is in session at the moment with her classmates and friends." Principal Saunders smiled, "Feel free to talk to me if you need any more information."

"Absolutely, Ms. Saunders." Morgan shook her hand and Reid went to follow. They made it to the hallway and began to walk towards Mr. Monaco's classroom. "So Reid..." Morgan began. Since Spencer was on high alert he immediately noticed the confusion from Morgan. "How did you know she had a dislike for Felicity as a bully? Because I didn't see any body language indicating it, and she seemed very professional..." Morgan trailed off so Reid could answer.

"I just assumed." Reid said slowly, "Principals tend to know what's happening in their school. Since Felicity was a bully, it was likely that Saunders knew about it. Since the principal has children of her own at this school, she's probably frustrated about the bullies because her children can be directly affected."

"Was the children an assumption too?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Morgan looked like he was ready to ask more questions, but decided to stay quiet. The short walk to the classroom was finished and they finally made it to Mr. Monaco's door and opened it slowly. A man, probably in his mid-fifties, stood by the whiteboard and talked about calculus. All the students in the room were fairly focused, and only few noticed when the FBI agents entered the room.

"Mr. Monaco we'd like to talk to you for a moment." Reid spoke up and the teacher quickly stopped and looked at the agents. All the other students suddenly looked up from their papers, or from the board and everyone's attention was on the two FBI agents. Reid quickly became overwhelmed, emotions like confusion, interest, fear, and surprise all rushed through him at once and it took all his composure to not walk out of the room. His hand clenched quickly and Morgan glanced at Reid in concern.

Mr. Monaco put down his dry-erase marker and nodded at the agents as a yes. Then he focused his attention back on the class, "Start practice questions five through fifteen on page two-fifty-seven please. I'll be back soon." All the students listened to Monaco and brought out their books and flipped pages. The man went towards Reid and Morgan and gestured for them to go out into the hallway. Morgan followed with the occasionally glance at Reid. Who now silently clenched his hand back and forth.

Usually this wouldn't be a problem. Thirty-three kids in a classroom shouldn't bother Reid... but now that his powers were getting stronger it was all the more overwhelming.

"So what can I help you with, gentlemen?" Mr. Monaco asked them with a small smile. Reid got a sliver of confusion, anger, and frustration all at once from the man.

Reid stayed silent and Morgan spoke, "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Agent Derek Morgan." He shook Mr. Monaco's hand then gestured towards Reid, "This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."

Reid reluctantly put out his hand and shook Mr. Monaco's.

_What are these fucking FBI agents doing here. I'm teaching a fucking class and they have to barge their fucking asses in. What the fuck? First Felicity didn't show up and now these fucking dicks are here-_

The thought was abruptly cut off when Spencer finished shaking his hand. Well he wasn't the unsub...but he certainly wasn't a very nice person.

"FBI agents? Wow!" The teacher looked happy, but Reid could sense the irritation, "I've never seen one of you guys before. What's this about?"

Spencer answered, "We're investigating some recent murders around the state. Just today we received news of Felicity Jones disappearance and we wanted to know if you had any viable information for us." Reid focused on talking over the different emotions that radiated over Mr. Monaco. Reid had met people like this before, sometimes the emotions and thoughts surrounding a person are drastically different then how they act. Mr. Monaco was obviously a cynical, irritated, angry person- but his appearance on the outside spoke to a kind, caring, and helpful person. It threw the profile off, and it made it hard to focus.

"Felicity Jones? She's been taken?" Mr. Monaco's eyebrows knitted in concern, and Reid nearly sighed in relief when the emotions matched the facial expression. This man seemed legitimately surprised now, with a sliver of worry. "What do you need to know?"

Morgan spoke, "Well firstly we want to know if you've seen any suspicious people around her lately. He was probably in his mid-thirties. He may work in or around the school system... Some of his victims have been Jessica Leeds, Miranda Ziesmer and Katherine Rodgers. Do you recognize any of these names? Did they have any connection to Felicity?"

Mr. Monaco shook his head, "No. I'm sorry, I haven't noticed anything off lately and I don't recognize any of those names." Reid didn't detect a lie, "Maybe you should ask her friends. They're practically glued to Felicity and they tend to participate in the same activities, study groups, and so on..."

"Do you mind pointing them out for us?" Morgan asked.

The teacher shook his head, "Not at all. I'll go ahead and call them out here." Reid could tell the teacher seemed significantly less irritated now. Morgan thanked Mr. Monaco as he went back into the classroom. Then he immediately turned to Reid.

"What was that in there, man?"

"What was what?" Reid asked in feigned confusion.

"You seemed really uncomfortable when we went into the classroom."

Reid could either lie and say Morgan was pulling something out of nothing, or he could tell the partial truth and say the amount of people in the room made him uncomfortable. The former meant Morgan would be constantly questioning him and talking to the team about it. The latter meant he would be concerned for him and probably pity him, but not ask anymore questions.

"The amount of people in the room made me uncomfortable." He chose the latter.

Morgan looked partially surprised, but nodded in understanding. Then came the influx of concern and worry. Reid could deal with it, to a degree. Soon after a line of children came out of the classroom with Mr. Monaco soon behind. There were three high-school students standing around in confusion now, ready to be spoken to by the FBI agents.

Mr. Monaco turned towards the agents and gestured to the students, "These are some of Felicity's best friends: Mikol, Tiffany, and Alan... do you mind if I continue teaching my class while you talk to them?"

"Not at all." Morgan answered. Mr. Monaco seemed grateful for the sentiment and went back into the classroom.

Reid assessed the three students before them. Mikol seemed somewhat non-concerned with the entire fiasco, he was standing around with a perpetual smug look on his face. Tiffany was a tall black girl, she seemed worried and fidgety. Alan was a boy with deep black hair, similar to Mikol he had an apathetic nature to him, but Reid could tell he was worried under his exterior guise.

Morgan looked towards the kids, "We're Supervisory Special Agents Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid. We'd like to ask all of you a few question regarding Felicity Jones disappearance."

"I _knew_ something was up!" Tiffany piped up, "She texts me _every_ day and I didn't get _one_. Not _one_ text from her. I _knew_ it." She looked to both her friends eagerly.

Mikol rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we get it Tiff. Shut up, now. We don't care." The other boy, Alan, had an obvious distaste for Mikol's attitude, but didn't comment.

Spencer decided to intervene, "Did you notice anything suspicious the days leading to her abduction? Maybe a strange person coming up to you and asking questions? Or somebody spending too much time with Felicity?"

The three of them exchanged glances and seemed to agree on something without speaking. Then they all shook their head and Alan spoke, "No. I didn't notice anything."

"Neither did I." Tiffany said.

"Me neither." Mikol popped in.

Morgan nodded and continued to ask them routine questions while Reid observed. They all seemed to be telling the truth- if they were doing it in a disrespectful way, then so be it. At least they weren't hiding anything.

Morgan nodded, "Well we want to ask you one more question, do you recognized any of these names? Jessica Leeds, Miranda Ziesmer and Katherine Rodgers."

"No." All them chorus at the same time. But then Reid noticed.

Tiffany. She recognized a name and Spencer automatically knew she was lying.

Morgan apparently didn't notice, "Well go back to your classroom, we might ask you questions later if anything happens."

All of them nodded, and waves of relief rushed over Spencer as they radiated off the students. Mikol and Alan went into the classroom and Tiffany trailed behind, but Reid stopped her, "Tiffany we want to ask you a few questions alone." Morgan looked at Reid for a moment, and then turned his attention back to Tiffany.

The girl wrung her hands and went back in front of them, "O-okay. What is it?"

Reid leaned towards her, "You recognized one of the names that Agent Morgan listed. How?"

Tiffany shook her head, "I told you I didn't recognize any of them." She seemed scared, and concerned, and worried, but there was no guilt from her. Reid put out his hand comfortingly rested it on the side of her arm. Then the influx came.

"Tiffany, listen to me." _I care about Felicity, I do, but what if the killer comes after me? What if something happens?_ "Nobody is going to hurt you."_ He's lying you know he's lying, these agents are lying-_ "I have no reason to lie to you." _Tell him. Tell him about the tutors. Tell him, and everything will be fine._ "It's fine, Tiffany."

Tiffany breathed in a few times and read could hear her thoughts before she said them. "Felicity went to tutoring after school on every Friday. She would tell me about the other girls there, Katherine and Jessica and Miranda. She didn't know them very well, and when they started leaving the tutoring she got suspicious- but- I- I don't know anything else." She gasped, "What if he comes for me too? Oh, god... What if he hurts me?"

Then Reid felt sympathy when he realized why she was so scared. _I can't let anybody hurt me like that again. I can't let them. I can't let them- them- I can't let them **rape** me. He'll hurt me. He'll hurt me. He'll hurt me._

"Tiffany, he won't hurt you. Nobody will hurt you as long as you tell the truth."_ The truth?_ "If anybody tries to hurt you, the best thing is to tell somebody." _Does he know? How can he know?_ "I'll write down my phone number."_ What? _Reid shuffled through his shoulder bag and took out a notepad, quickly scribbling his number down. He placed his hand back on her and handed it to her. _Is he really doing this?_ "If you ever need anything call me, please."

Then the details of her attack began to rush through her mind and Reid took his hand off her. That was too personal. That was too far.

Tiffany looked slightly frightened, and Reid could feel she was. But she also seemed thankful. And relieved. "O-Okay. I will." _I will. _The thought resonated through him, and he new it was strong because he was no longer touching her. She was telling the truth.

"You can go back, now." He said softly. Tiffany nodded dumbly and glanced at the number in her hands before she walked back into the classroom.

Morgan looked at Reid with a look of surprise on his face, "How did you know she recognized the names?"

"I just felt it." Reid answered. And it was completely true.

"Do you think she'll tell you?" That's how Spencer knew Morgan was a profiler. He obviously caught on to the fact that she was assaulted in someway. Most people wouldn't be so frightened, if anything slightly creeped out, but she was petrified.

"I think she will. On her own time." Reid looked at the classroom and was glad he could help somebody.

Morgan nodded, "Well we need to tell everyone about the connection. I'll call them."

Morgan dialed the phone and talked to the team about the connection as they were walking out of the large school. Hotch managed to get Garcia on the phone and ask why they haven't seen the connection before. It turned out that all the girls attended a private tutoring business and paid in cash, that's why she didn't find anybody on the school systems. She did further research while they were on the phone while everyone was pitching in and then she spoke.

"_I found a match!" _She choruses over the phone.

"Go ahead and tell us, baby girl." Morgan answered.

"_Well there is a man, who is in his mid-thirties. He attended a Las Vegas high school and got good grades, married his high-school sweetheart- who is actually a fake blonde, by the way- and moved to Arizona after she was oh-"_ She gasped, "_She was brutally murdered in their home, her head was cut off like the victims. Apparently the man quit his job and made a the private tutoring business in Scottsdale..."_

_"A name, Garcia?" _Reid heard Hotch's voice over the phone and everything began to fall into place.

"_His name is Josh Hudson, and his wife was Samantha._"

* * *

><p><em>Dun, dun, <strong>duuuuuunnnn<strong>. For those of you who don't remember, those are the names of Reid's tormentors in the first chapter. How many of you found out before then? I'm sure many of you. I left a lot of clues all over the place._

_Well I plan on releasing another chapter soon._

_Please review!_

_~Moriarty-Mastermind_


	5. It

_Hello! Happy to get this chapter out quickly :) I got it out in a week. Awesome. I plan on sending out a chapter every Thursday- so be awaiting!_

_One thing I forgot to mention last chapter! *Chaparral is a real school in Scottsdale, Arizona. I've only been there a few times so I don't actually know how the school works, or who any of the teachers are... It is completely a work of fiction!_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

_"A name, Garcia?" _Reid heard Hotch's voice over the phone and everything began to fall into place.

"_His name is Josh Hudson, and his wife was Samantha._"

* * *

><p><strong>It<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as the name was said everything came rushing back to Reid. He tightly closed his eyes and clenched his hands. He stood stock still, and tense, next to Morgan.<p>

Josh Hudson. Josh Hudson. Samantha Lange. Samantha Lange.  
>Them.<br>The people who _killed_ him. Who _made_ him this way.

That must be why this case felt different, that's why every time he looked at those poor murdered girls he felt like he'd seem them before. They all looked like Samantha. Their complexions were the same, their overall tone palette, their everything. That's why everything felt so familiar. Damn! Why hadn't he figured this out before?! They could have stopped Felicity from getting kidnapped!

He ran his hand quickly through his hair and took a deep breath.

"You okay, Reid?" Morgan asked, Reid didn't answer. "Reid?"

_"What's wrong with Reid?" _Reid started when he heard Prentiss's voice from the phone. Of course they were on speaker phone, of _course_.

Spencer composed himself, "I just think I've heard those names before."

"Reid you don't just 'hear names before' you remember exactly who they were. What do you mean?" Morgan wasn't buying it.

Reid decided to form his answer as a question, "Garcia."

_"Yes?"_

"Was Samantha's maiden name Lange?"

There was pause and then Garcia answered, "_Yeah... Reid... Did you know her? Do you know Josh Hudson?_"

"They just went to the same high school as me. There's-" He paused, "They weren't exactly my friends. I didn't keep up with them after high school and I don't know them currently. In fact, Josh probably doesn't even remember me." Of course he promptly left out that both Josh and his now dead wife were exceedingly violent bullies. Of course he wouldn't tell them that _yes_ Josh would _definitely_ remember the twelve-year-old boy he nearly murdered all those years ago. "It won't affect me on the case, I was a just a bit startled."

There was silence for a few seconds before Hotch's serious voice erupted from the phone._ "This shouldn't affect the case ruling once we find him. But I don't want you getting to close to Josh when we apprehend him."_ There was another silence and Reid assumed it was Hotch turning to the team on the other end off the phone, "_I do **not** want this affecting our thoughts on the case. I'm sending Prentiss and Rossi to his home with some local police, Reid and Morgan, come back to the precinct. Our top priority is finding Felicity alive and if he's not at the unsub's home then it's best for you two to be working here."_

"Sure, Hotch."

There were then some muttered agreements and then Morgan hung up the phone.

"So you knew him?" Morgan asked as they finally made it out of the school.

"I didn't really talk to them much." He didn't talk. They did all the talking. He just took it.

"Well according to the profile-"

"According to what in the profile?" Reid stopped before they got into the car, "Because Morgan, there's nothing of relevance I can tell you and there's no point talking about it."

Morgan was doubtful, "According to the profile, both him and his wife were bullies in highschool... And considering how violent these crimes are I'd say he was increasingly violent as a bully as well. And I know you had a hard time when you were younger..."

"That's not relevant. None of it is relevant, it won't affect the case." Reid opened the passenger seat door and got into the car. "Let's go. No more questions." Morgan didn't say anything and got beside Reid in the car. Then he drove out of the lot and they sat beside each other in tense silence.

Reid would usually feel free to talk about his problems with Morgan. He'd already told Morgan some of his most painful experiences in high school... but something about this was too personal. There was an attempted murder, they tried to hide his body in the woods and afterwards he suddenly found himself feeling everyone else's emotions and detecting imprints- none of it was normal. None of it was rational, and there was absolutely no reason he should tell _anyone_ about it.

In fact sitting in this car now, even after all the _years_ of him wondering why he had this 'gift' he still couldn't comprehend why this happened to him. Why him? Why is he the only one? Is he the only one? Why did this have to pop up now? Because even if Josh Hudson was a violent, terribly bully- Reid couldn't bring himself to think of him as a murderer. Sure he _accidentally_ nearly killed Reid, but Reid knew he felt the guilt and he was _sure_ that all of the people involved in the incident would be impacted their entire life by it. That's one of the reasons he didn't mention the assault to the police: The group knowing what they did was punishment enough.

Why did Josh marry Samantha? Probably because of the ordeal they went through. If they didn't nearly kill a twelve-year-old boy, if they didn't bond over the guilt they had for so severely beating little Spencer nearly to death- then they would have never stayed together. What about David Hart and Connor House? They participated in the assault as well... Where were they? What did they feel about the assault? Did they stay in contact with Josh and Samantha?

So many unanswered questions rushed through the profiler's mind. He hadn't thought about this in years and now all the doubts he had about his power and all the fear and strangeness he harbored because of it came through him once again. He had hoped that his doubt and questions were over, but he was obviously wrong.

Spencer glanced out the window and saw the cars as they passed by. He let his power reached out and grasp at the people in the cars and he let himself bathe in the foreign emotions to wash out his own. So many people and their complicated lives, all of them had their own emotions and thoughts to share with him and it was amazing. Most seemed stressed, probably returning from work or heading to their next shift. Others were excited, and some were simply calm. It all fazed back and forth and changed as the cars changed and some turned away, other lingered, those were the intense ones. It wasn't overwhelming for once.

But Reid's relaxation was abruptly halted when a fast car with an irritated driver passed by quickly. Morgan even commented, "Well he's going over the speed limit."

Reid looked at the car. And thought to himself,_ calm down_, the car immediately slowed down and began going the speed limit. "He's going the speed limit now." And yet Reid oddly didn't care that he made this happen. He didn't _care_ that he affected somebody's emotions without any_ important_ reason. Why was this becoming so easy to do? And why had it suddenly become natural to him?

"You okay, Reid?" Morgan asked him.

"What?" What would be wrong with him?

"You have a nosebleed."

Reid brought his hand up to his face and touched something wet. Then he looked down at his hand and saw the blood. So it did affect him. "I'll be fine, sometimes they happen."

"You get them often?" Morgan asked again, and them came the influx of concern.

"I'm _fine_ Morgan. They happen _sometimes_." He insisted while he tried to rub away the blood.

Morgan didn't continue and it only took a few more minutes until they made their way into the station parking lot. As soon as they parked Reid immediately opened the car door, took his bag, and walked quickly towards the station. He had used his power too much in too short a time and he could certainly sense the confusion and suspicion from Morgan- he needed to get away from him and he _needed_ to take a break from his gift.

He could hear Morgan behind him- no- he could _feel_ Morgan behind him. The whipping worry and pity was _irritating_. He made it into the station and Morgan follow closed behind, then-

_Why does he always avoid u- _Reid shoved Morgan's hand off his arm as soon as he touched him.

"I'm just trying to get to the office quickly." Reid made as an excuse to the question that Morgan didn't even say out loud.

Morgan seemed to accept the answer, albeit grudgingly. Reid had continued his walk to the office calmly and when they made it he set down his bag and spotted Hotch on the phone outside the office area. He read his lips, they had apprehended Hudson, Felicity is going to the hospital, and they're heading over now. A lot of the information he got probably wasn't just from reading Hotch's lips, and it had to do a lot with monitoring his emotions and state of mind... but Reid chose to ignore that.

After Hotch hung up the phone he began towards the office and then walked inside, "They've apprehended Hudson. Felicity is safe and she's being sent to the hospital, they think she might be in shock- apparently she didn't respond to anyone's questions and it seems like she may not start speaking for a while. Prentiss and Rossi are heading over now with Hudson- Reid- I don't want you going near him for now... but since Felicity isn't talking we might need to get him to admit to the crimes... and if we find someone he knows..." Hotch's words got slower and Reid understood.

"I understand. I don't mind interviewing him if I have to, my connection to him can help him confess. I know that." Reid was nervous, _very_ nervous, about interviewing Josh. If he were to be completely honest with himself he knew it wasn't necessarily a good idea- but if it meant putting him away, if it meant saving more girls and keeping people safe then he'd _have_ to.

Then Reid felt him. He straightened his posture and put his chin out. It was a quick and dramatic movement. Morgan and Hotchner didn't comment on it, but they certainly noticed, both giving Reid a strange look. Both their attentions followed Reid when he turned around and watched Josh being walked into the station.

He was obviously more mature. He was taller, bigger, and he had a stronger jawline then the last time Reid saw him. Josh was an attractive teenager and turned to an even more attractive man- it was no wonder the girls trusted him and didn't see anything wrong... and he looked... he didn't look scared, he looked calm, but only calm. Reid let himself sense Josh's emotions and state of mind- and he found that it was very similar to how it was in high school, only less intense. Josh seemed overall... fairly empty. Like a muffled sound- that was Josh's personality. How severely had this man been broken?

Reid nearly let himself feel pity for Josh, but old bitterness took over and he wouldn't let himself feel bad for a bully.

After Prentiss and Rossi had led Josh into the interrogation room, them, and a medic, went over to the office where everybody else stood and greeted them.

"How's Felicity?" Hotchner asked the lone medic in the room.

"She doesn't look like she'll be talking for a while. She seemed very out of it, and wouldn't talk to anybody. She's not injured and it doesn't look like there is any physical damage... but we think she may be under the influence of a drug- the lab reports will be out in about a day- and without knowledge of what she's been affected with, we won't be able to treat her."

"Thank you. Please tell us if she talks, or if her condition changes." Hotchner made a tight-lipped smile at the medic. The medic then nodded in acknowledgement and left the office.

"It was like nothing we've ever seen." Prentiss finally spoke up, "When Rossi and I went in with all the other police officers, Felicity was just calmly sitting across from Josh. There was no evidence of restraints, both of them seemed very calm and when we came in they just looked up at us like we interrupted a conversation- then after we searched the house we didn't find any murder weapons, or evidence of struggle. It was very clean and it seemed perfectly normal... it was..."

"It was very odd." Rossi added, "I don't have a doubt about Hudson being the killer- but Felicity was definitely under the influence of some type of drug, I wouldn't be surprised if Hudson took some either."

"Did they take a blood sample from Hudson?" Morgan asked.

"They weren't going to at first, but we assured it." Prentiss answered.

Reid couldn't help but think about how Josh was in high school. Calm and collected didn't describe him. "Did Josh say anything as you brought him in? Or fight in anyway?"

"He was quiet, didn't fight anybody, and went with us willingly." Rossi then added, "But then again, I really think he's under the influence."

Reid nodded in acknowledgement. That was the most likely explanation- unless the death of his wife changed his personality so drastically that even the root of his stubbornness was chipped down to nothing.

"Have we put charges on him?" Hotchner asked.

"We arrested him, but no charges have been filed. Without any evidence, or Felicity talking we can't hold him for long." Rossi answered.

Morgan commented, "So at we have 24 hours if no one talks. At most 96 if we manage to get a judge to agree..." He was frustrated. They all knew Josh Hudson did it, but without any physical evidence and no witnesses- charging would be harder then expected.

"It's a sticky situation." Prentiss mimicked Morgan's tone of frustration.

Hotch took charge, "Then we should get to work, quickly. Everybody should be working to get Hudson to confess. We'll begin interviewing him one by one. Prentiss should probably go in first because having a women interview him might help. I want everyone to go in before Reid tries, he's our last option if all else fails." Then Hotch turned seriously to Reid, "Reid. I need you to stay out of this for now. You can stay near the interview room, tell us if you notice anything, but I do _not _want him seeing you until I tell you."

Reid nodded. Then everybody disbanded and went off toward the interrogation room. Reid could feel Josh's emotions get closer and closer and suddenly Spencer stood outside the interrogation room and looked at Josh. Josh sat silently, his gaze was focused intently on his hands. One hand fiddled with the others finger, a wedding ring, Josh gripped the ring and turned it around his finger over and over and over with a blank look on his face. As Reid tried to dig for Josh's emotions he found that they were very deeply underneath and empty exterior. Like the emotions were covered by a thick cover, he could feel Josh, one just like high school- but above that was nothing. An unsettling emptiness.

Reid nearly let himself get overwhelmed by the quiet, like everything slowed down- is this what it felt like to Josh? Overwhelming nothing?

Quickly, Reid removed himself from Josh and broke whatever connection that was letting him feel what Josh felt.

That's when Reid noticed that Morgan and Rossi stood beside him. They were both looking intently at Josh, when Prentiss walked in to interview him.

Prentiss sat down in the chair in front of Josh, the back of her head to the men in the viewing room, "So." She opened up a file she set in front of her, "Josh Hudson. You know why you're here, right?"

Josh didn't look up. He continued to turn the ring around his finger incessantly.

"Josh, you killed three woman, we want to know why." Her tone was light, "Jessica..." She put out a photo of the dead high school student in front of him, "Miranda..." Another photo.l "Katherine..." Another photo. "You killed them Josh. You cut their heads off and left them brutally separated from their body. Why?" Josh didn't look up. He turned the ring. "What drugs did you give them so they didn't fight?" Prentiss's voice was beginning to get more aggressive. Reid realized it was a tactic. "Why did you kill your wife, Josh?"

Josh didn't look up. He stopped turning the ring.

"You didn't put lilies on your wife, Josh. Was she not worthy of the purification? Was she not worth your time?" Reid could feel that Prentiss had hit a nerve. The tension in the interrogation room was thick.

"I didn't." Josh said silently. He didn't look up.

"What?"

"I didn't kill my wife." He mumbled. Then he began to turn the ring around his finger again.

"Did you kill those girls?" Prentiss gestured toward the pictures that Josh didn't bother to pay attention to. Josh didn't speak and he continued the incessant movements over and over and over and the emptiness and emotionlessness returned to the room. Prentiss was back to square one.

Reid heard Rossi and Morgan say something to each other, but Reid wasn't paying attention. It was probably something akin to what Reid had been thinking- Prentiss wasn't going to get any further with Josh, he was too shut down. She came close by mentioning his wife, but not close enough. Reid watched as Prentiss went over all the general questions, techniques, she used her feminine traits to try and bait him- but Josh never bit. He was too calm. Too empty. Almost like he'd done too much, seen too much, been engulfed by so many emotions- that there was nothing of substance left.

After Prentiss had finished questioning she came back out and walked over to the rest of the team. Hotchner had been watching her too, and many words were exchanged on Hudson's silence.

Prentiss practically put her hands up in defeat, "I can't get through to him. I came close when I mentioned his wife and I jabbed him in every way I could, but I can't get through to him." She shook her head, "Morgan, Rossi, and Hatcher- you go ahead and try your techniques, but I don't see use getting any closer until we use Reid. You know, JJ would probably be really helpful in this situation." Reid didn't catch on to the statement at first until he realized that all the girls fit JJ's physical description. Even thinking about it nearly had him cringe.

"Well we don't have JJ, at the moment." Morgan said, "I go ahead in next. Then I guess Rossi could go- Hotch you've always been good at interrogation let's hope you get him to crack."

Hotchner looked doubtful.

Morgan went into the interrogation room. After speaking for about fifteen minutes, using the tough guy technique. He began to harass Josh- he told him how disgusting what he'd done was- how his wife would be disgusted with him. Josh had froze for two seconds before continuing his repetitive movements. That's when Rossi came in, and they began to play the good cop, bad cop routine. Rossi had told Morgan to lay off, asked if Josh had wanted any water, coffee, or food. Josh hadn't budged.

Then Morgan had left in 'rage' and Rossi had sat comfortably in front of Josh. Rossi used soft, subtly manipulative, and charming lexis. Every word was perfectly thought out, every statement was well executed, every idea was perfectly defined. It was something that Reid could tell was perfected by years of police work. Even Rossi's questions didn't make Josh budge and Hotch was the last person that was up.

Reid could feel Hotch's doubt. And before he went into the interrogation room Hotch gave Reid a strong look, something that said: I won't get through to him. Be prepared to face him.

Hotch used his dry, clean-cut, and straightforward interrogation technique. None of the manipulations and wordplays evident in Rossi's interrogation were used. None of the slight assumptions and violations evident in Prentiss's interrogation were used. None of the aggressiveness and irritation evident in Morgan's interrogation were used. Hotchner was Agent Hotchner- and he let Josh Hudson know the truth.

None of it worked.

Hotchner came out of the interrogation room. He didn't looked surprised or defeated. It's exactly what he had expected, "It's time for you to go in Reid. If he doesn't recognize you we won't get through to him. So if he doesn't know you..."

"I have to tell him who I am." Reid finished.

"Exactly." Hotchner had confidence in Reid and Reid took solace in it.

After seeing how Josh was- how out of it and empty he really was... Spencer couldn't help but think to himself that maybe Josh _wouldn't_ remember him.

Reid took a deep breath.

"Good luck, kid." He heard Rossi say.

"Same." Morgan replied.

"You'll do fine." Prentiss added.

Reid nodded and took another breath, "I'm going in." He walked slowly to the door of the interrogation room and then opened it. He went inside silently and a cold burst of air engulfed him quickly. They kept it cold in the interrogation room. Reid didn't let himself look at Josh yet. He let the door lightly closed behind him and then looked at the man sitting at the table.

Spencer suddenly became twelve again. He felt small.

_"You **really **thought I was telling the truth?" It was Josh's voice and a girl's laughter along with two other male laughs accompanied by it. "Come on Spencer- why would we ever say sorry?" Josh swung his foot and hit the twelve year old in the stomach. "You make us all look-" He kicked again, "Like-" Again, "**IDIOTS**!" _

Spencer took a sharp breath in and looked at Josh. This was high school. This wasn't before graduation.

Josh was still looking intently at his hands and Spencer knew that he didn't see who was in the room. He didn't even know what Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch looked like. He never looked up at any of them.

Spencer walked over to the table and carefully pulled out the chair and sat down, "Do you remember me?" It was all Reid said. He didn't need to introduce himself yet. Josh didn't look up at him, but he stopped twisting his ring and tilted his head. Spencer didn't expect Josh to remember him simply by voice. Reid's voice had gotten significantly different since he was twelve. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid."

Josh looked up. He looked at Reid like he was a ghost and his eyes were wide and suddenly Spencer could feel a whole flood of emotions rise to Josh's surface. Fear and regret was the strongest. "You came back to life." Was all he said.

"I came back to life?" Reid managed to keep his voice level. But it was wavering on the breaking point.

"You came back to life. I killed you. You came back to life." Josh tilted his head, "I'm sorry. God didn't want you to die." He shook his head and gripped his head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. They told me to stay sorry. I'm sorry."

"Josh, who told you to say sorry?" Spencer tried to invite himself into Josh's emotions but there was nothing there. The emptiness was returning.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I hurt you so bad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Josh was frantically gripping at his hair now.

"Josh, why did you kill those girls?" Reid needed to get to business.

"I didn't! I **_didn't_**!" He slammed his hands on the table, "I didn't do it Spencer. I **_DIDN'T_." **His eyes were beginning to water and he wiped his face quickly, "My body. It was my body's fault. My body. My body. My body."

"What was you're body's fault, Josh?" Reid leaned in. He needed the confession. Josh _needed_ to confess.

"Nothing. _Nothing_. _**NOTHING**_." Josh was beginning to get more and more frantic. He was becoming agitated and Reid would never get through to him this way.

That's when Reid decided.

"You will tell me the _truth_. What did you do?"

Josh's body language changed. The emptiness returned and was suddenly replaced with Reid's call for honesty. Reid's powers were taking over and Josh spoke, "I killed them. I killed all the girls. I didn't kill my wife, but I killed them. They were calm as I cut their heads off. I needed to purify them. They needed to be cured of their hatred towards those who are different- they need to be cured of the kind of person who I used to be. They needed to be cured. I needed to kill them. But I didn't want to kill them. Something made me. Some overwhelming urge inside of me I could feel it rising, it was telling me to do it. It made me do it. It. It. _It_. _**It**_. My body did it. My body killed them. My hands cut off their heads but my mind didn't want to." Josh stopped speaking.

"Thank you for telling the truth." Reid cut himself from Josh and he could see the change in the man's body immediately as he stopped.

Josh's eyes were full of frantic fear, and his hands were shaking. He took full gasps in and began to shake all over, "You- you- what was that?"

"You just confessed, Josh. You'll be charged an-"

"What did you **_DO_**?!" Josh stood up and began to cry, "You're it. You're IT. You're IT. _IT_. YOU'RE **_IT_**. _YOU MADE ME DO IT_. **_YOU MADE ME! YOU MADE ME KILL THEM!_**" Josh screamed at the top of his lungs and that's when Reid stood up and backed away from him.

The room to the interrogation room opened and it was Hotch that pulled him out of the room frantically.

What had he done?

* * *

><p><em>There it is :) This is the longest chapter I wrote so far. And let me tell you it was hard to get what I wanted right.<em>

_What did you think? How was it? Tell me in the reviews!_

_Thanks,_

_~Moriarty-Mastermind_


	6. Grand Mal

_Happy Thursday! Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Mal<strong>

* * *

><p>When Reid was quickly pulled from the situation everything became a blur. He could hear the panicked, loud yelling of Josh in the interrogation room and rustling that was probably someone trying to calm him down. Reid was pushed down into a chair in an empty office room and when he looked up he found the person standing before him: Aaron Hotchner.<p>

"Reid. You need to tell me the _truth_. What's been happening to you recently? What's your true involvement in this case?" His tone was serious and he was assertive. Reid was about to make an excuse until Hotch spoke before him, "Don't lie to me, because you've been doing it to this whole team and I can see it affecting your work. You've been doing unusually well lately, and I'm not doubting you- but your relationship on this team is wavering."

Reid hadn't seen that. He was punching himself in the gut for not seeing that. Of course they were concerned for him, but as he let himself assess the feelings of his team while he sat down in silence he finally noticed: Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and Hotchner were all concerned... All of them felt pity for the problems he presented, but underneath that there was a degree of suspicion that he couldn't deny. What did they think he was doing? Did they think he knew Josh was doing it before-hand? Did they think he had contact with him? Getting information from other sources? Taking dilaudid again? Reid doubted that the team would deduce he had a supernatural power. As he thought he could feel Hotchner slowly getting more and more concerned over time.

"Reid?" Hotchner was about to put his hand on Reid's shoulder but Reid spotted it immediately and stood away. Being careful not to touch Hotch.

He took a few steps back quickly, "_Don't_ touch me." He wouldn't let himself invade his teammates privacy again, he couldn't let himself lose it. "Do _not_ touch me, please Hotch." Reid could see the gears working in Hotch's head. He could feel his confusion rise and peak at a sharp turn of interest. Hotchner was profiling him. Reid changed his approach when he realized and made himself relax.

Reid took a deep breath and spoke slowly, "I didn't do anything in that interrogation room-"

"Reid I said tell the tr-"

"I am!" Spencer said loudly. Hotchner wasn't startled. "I am. Just- Just let me speak Hotch..." Reid caught his breath and began again, trying to be calmer. "I didn't do anything to him other then tell him to tell the truth." That was true, "You saw that and I didn't know Josh was the killer before the whole team figured it out. I could have come close, and I nearly thought it to myself but I didn't make the connection. You see Hotch I tried to close Josh and his dead wife out of my mind for years. For _years_ I denied I even _knew_ them."

Hotchner decided to question Reid, "When you said Josh probably wouldn't remember you. Were you lying?" Reid could tell that Hotch already knew the answer but he spoke anyway.

"Yes." The tension in the room rose.

"Reid..." Hotchner's voice was soft. It was the voice he used for victims. "What happened?"

"Hotch they were bullies. That's the simplest way to put it." That was a lie. The simplest way to put it was- _they knocked me out, I think I died, they dropped me in the woods. By some miracle I survived. _Even thinking it made Reid feel ridiculous, _and I woke up with poWERS! _

Hotch could tell he wasn't mentioning the whole truth, "What did they do, Reid? I need to know because without a full history, our profile, and even confession is out the window."

"It changes the profile."

"How?"

"He feels guilt. Overwhelming guilt over what he's done to other people, the aggressiveness isn't necessarily towards his wife or the girls, but himself."

"Why?"

That was a question Reid was hoping Hotch wouldn't ask, but he knew it would happen.

"His wife was the trigger..." Reid paused, "But I was what started the guilt in the first place." Hotchner didn't interrupt as Reid took a deep breath. "If I tell you the story, you have to promise not to put it in the profile."

"Reid, we might need to." Hotchner was wrong. They didn't need to.

"Hotch I never reported this, it would have lost it's relevance over time, it happened when I was twelve. You can only edit your profile, and use what Josh had said but Hotch- this conversation is off the record."

Hotch seemed unsure, but after a few seconds of consideration he agreed. Reid immediately went into the story from the beginning, his details were impeccable and the words used by each of the students who hurt him came back like it had just happened yesterday. Reid supposed there was the downside to an eidetic memory, remembering everything isn't always a good thing. This is because every word is as strong as a fresh wound, and every injury is as strong as a shot of liquor. Spencer didn't let himself get emotional though, he didn't let himself revert to a twelve-year-old state of mind as he told the story. He carefully thought of every word, and edited out the parts where he read people's minds or detected their emotions. He cut out the story of his power while he spoke to Hotch, and replaced it with the facts rather then what he was feeling at the time.

"That was the last time I saw any of them." Reid ended the story, "After graduation I never went back to the school, and I never let myself think of them again." Sometime over the course of the story he had sat down at a desk, and he now had his elbows leaning on the table with his hands massaging his temples. "Until now, of course."

Hotchner's sympathy was thickly covered by a layer of seriousness. "I won't put your name in the profile when I finalize it for Strauss. What I will do is mention an anonymous source with information that only could have been known by personal experience. Do you approve of this?"

Reid nodded. He didn't mind, as long as his name wasn't involved.

Hotch acknowledged Reid, "I need to tell the team the story, even if I don't say your name it's obvious it came from you. I won't mention the entire interview in the finalized case file, I'll just put the confession... But the rest of the team knows how it played out. I'll tell them... but it's best if they hear it from you."

Spencer wouldn't do it. "Tell them in the most factual way possible."

Hotchner was disappointed, Reid could feel it, but Reid knew he couldn't tell the story with a straight face. One time was enough.

Reid stayed in the room as he saw Hotch walk towards the door, but before Hotch left he stopped in the doorway and said something, "I know something else is going on. Tell me on your own time." Then Hotch let the door close behind him and Reid was left in silence.

That's when he nearly broke, all the pent up emotions he'd been hiding in himself... covering up with other's feelings and state of mind- now, in this empty room- he was just left to himself. All the pain and hurt he felt, how much of a _freak_ he was. He could never tell them, he came close while talking to Hotch- very close to explaining his affliction and how much it made him feel more and more like an outsider-

Contrary to popular belief, Reid was not an introvert. Nor was an extrovert. He was an ambivert and that meant he needed both silence, and people to survive. Sometimes Spencer liked to dilute himself with the idea that he could be alone, without friends or family... but he was very wrong. Without his team, without his friends... He would fall into a dull, mindless, grey fluid. He would go back to Dilaudid to drown out the feelings, he would sleep all day to drown out the feelings, he would snap at people to drown out the feelings... he would- he can't live without his family. He would die. Spencer didn't like being alone.

Then Reid took a deep breath and decided that he couldn't tell the team what was happening. They wouldn't accept the powers, and everybody would suspect he had schizophrenia- even if he could prove it... Would they trust him? Would they want to be around him? Reid knows that if they're was somebody like him out there, somebody who could tell everybody's feelings at every moment... Would he really want to be in the room with him? The answer would be no, he'd act like he was fine with it- but slowly everybody would leave the man with the affliction. Everybody would resent the man with the affliction. Everybody would be afraid of the man with the affliction. Everybody would hate the man with the affliction.

Everybody would _hate_ Spencer Reid.

Finally he decided to stand up and leave the office. He walked towards the door and opened it slowly, enough so that nobody heard him leave the room and he realized how loud it really was outside. The police in the station chatted loudly about the capture of the killer and they all seemed happy, oblivious to the recent crisis. He could see Hotchner in a separate conference room as he told Reid's story to the rest of the team. Everybody's reactions were contained, if Reid wasn't so well-versed in human behavior- he would have guessed that the team was calm, collected, and fine with Reid's dishonesty... But he wasn't like that, and he could see all the small movements and tells that let him know no-one was calm. Prentiss was uncomfortable and passionate, Rossi was concerned and understanding, Morgan was _furious_- and Hotchner was disappointed.

Reid knew most of the negative feelings were directed towards the events of his trauma- but he also knew that part of Prentiss's uncomfortableness was because of the lies he told. Part of Rossi's understanding was a sliver of distaste. Part of Morgan's anger was pent up towards him...Hotchner's disappointment was contained, but it was all for Reid.

Spencer stopped looking at them and went slowly and discreetly toward the restroom. He felt physically sick. A slow aching sensation in his stomach rose over to his chest and rested tightly, making him catch his breath and push the door to the bathroom over like he had tripped inside. He stumbled over to sinks and let his arms lean on the marble. The washroom was empty. He looked up at the mirror and found his face covered in sweat.

His breath slowly got faster and faster, soon enough he was hyperventilating. The beads of sweat blurred his vision and soon his figure in the mirror had slipped out of view- where had it gone? Had he?

He had fallen on the floor and his body had gotten rigid, pain pierced through head. Then he began to shake violently on the floor and it was reminiscent of the seizure he had while in the- was that burning fish he smelt? He heard voices around him, all of it sounded like a bad tape recording- muffled and hard to hear- figures danced around him and he suddenly left his body and- and-

* * *

><p>Reid stood in a home. He wasn't himself, he felt- smaller. Shorter. The world was lower as he looked at- Josh and Felicity? It was almost like a memory, it <em>was<em> a memory. And he felt _angry_. Why wasn't Josh telling Felicity was she had done wrong?

He walked aggressively toward the table and slammed his gloved hands down. He looked at Josh and let his thoughts engulf his.

"Tell her what she's done wrong, Mr. _Hudson_." His voice was... different. Stronger... and- he didn't let himself dwell on the thought. His frustration was too intense. "Do it Josh." He said roughly.

That's when Josh had begun talking, "You've been bad." He said in a mute voice, "You hurt people and make them cry. You make fun of them. You don't let them defend themselves, and you don't tell you're other friends what you've done wrong. Like me and my wife, you _hurt_ people."

"What do you think _Felicity_?" Reid asked. Felicity's name was like acid off his tongue, full of intense hatred. He was keeping Felicity calm until then, he snapped his fingers and suddenly Felicity's calm demeanor had changed.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried, "How are you doing this?" Reid was keeping her still, but he let her own feelings engulf her. He could feel her fear and confusion and he felt good. Powerful.

"Don't question me. Address Mr. Hudson." He said with influence.

That's when her face snapped towards Josh and tears streamed down her face as she spoke, "I'm sorry, it made me- it made me feel better, it made me feel strong and I- I won't do it again- just let me go- stop what- whatever you're doing." Her voice broke, "**_Please._**"

Reid laughed, it was high-pitched and manic, "Let you **_go_**? Wow! That's _fucking_ **_HILARIOUS_**!" He turned toward Josh, "Isn't it Mr. Hudson?"

"Hilarious." He said in a monotonous voice.

Then Reid felt something. Somebody was coming toward the house. It was- Agents Rossi and Prentiss. "_Fuck_." He said silently to himself. Then he silenced Felicity and Josh. "Wipe your tears Felicity." She did it immediately and he was pleased. "Mr. Hudson and Felicity. I want you both to stay silent." He said authoritatively, "Stay silent, don't speak, and don't tell anyone _anything_." Reid let himself dig into their personalities, and he dug himself further and further into their psych- he emptied Felicity as best as he could and did the same to Josh. The wouldn't say a thing.

As he left the home they sat calmly at the table, silent, in peace.

His work was done.

* * *

><p>When Reid woke up he felt out of it. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He was in a hospital bed, it was dark, and when he let his eyes overview the room they fell over Garcia. Who was in a corner-chair with a computer on her lap, her fingers passed over the keys quickly and she occasionally muttered something to himself.<p>

"Did you fly to Arizona?" He asked weakly.

Garcia squeaked and nearly dropped her computer as she jumped in her chair, "Oh my god you're awake!" She said excitedly. She grabbed her computer and stood up, then set it down in the chair as she walked over to him. "Do you know what happened?" She asked lightly.

"I don't-" He shook his head. False memories of Josh and Felicity were there... but nothing else... had he? He passed out? "What happened?" He asked. "Are we still in Arizona? Where's the rest of the team?"

"We're back home." She answered softly. "I assume the rest of the team is home sleeping, or worrying about you. I managed to convince the nurses I was a relative, so I got to stay." She smiled, "Now on to what happened... Do you remember anything?"

He didn't think so, "No..." But he could feel pain, "But my head hurts." Then he had a thought, "Did we finish the case?" He told Hotch about his story... How long has it been? Were they done?

"Don't worry." She said comfortingly, "The case is finished, Hotchner filed the case, and Josh Hudson has been charged." She had a look on a her face, which meant she probably knew his story. But she didn't comment. "There's a reason for your head hurting, though." She explained, "Apparently in the station, a few officers found you in the bathroom having a seizure." She was emotional, "They said your head was repeatedly banging against the floor, and your nose was bleeding- then they found the rest of the team-" Garcia gasped, "Reid it lasted over ten minutes... By the time the ambulance came they had to give you diazepam to stop it. You were treated in the hospital there for the rest of the day..." She laughed, "The team kept asking if you could come back home so they could treat you and figure out what happened." Garcia took a breath from the long sentence, "You had a concussion, and you were sleeping so they recommended that you don't fly- but everybody insisted, so after a scan showing it was too terrible you went on the jet."

"Apparently during the whole flight you were having what seemed like nightmares. You woke up a few times and muttered to people about the case..." She continued in concern, "You were screaming occasionally and shaking, you nearly gave the team heart-attacks thinking you were going to have another seizure." She took another breath, "Then you were immediately brought to the hospital here. I refused to leave your side. You've been sleeping all day except for the occasionally muttering, the rest of the team have been in and out." She looked at Reid in silence, "Do you remembering any of it?"

"I don't Garcia. I don't remember anything, I just remember-" What did he remember? He remembered... "I talked to Hotchner about something involving the case. And I-" He went... "I went to the bathroom and I felt sick, and then I- I started having a panic attack and then I- I think I hallucinated a few things, but that might have been a dream." Reid shook his head again, but then stopped when a streak of pain went through him. "Oh god."

"Oh!" Garcia jumped up, "Oh! I need to get the nurse!" She began clicking Reid's caller rapidly, "They told me to tell them if you woke up."

Soon enough somebody came into the room, a short, busty, Latina woman with long curly hair came in with a chart. "Dr. Reid, you're awake." She looked over the chart in her hands. She was wearing medical scrubs and had different medical items in her pocket. "I'm the anesthesiologist that's been monitoring you." Reid couldn't help but think she looked young for a medical doctor... yet again _he_ was young for _three_ doctorates. And why an anesthesiologist? Didn't they administer medicine? Was he drugged?

"Hi Dr. Moreno." Garcia went over to her worriedly, "How is he? Did anything come in?" Garcia towered over the short woman.

"Nothing new, so far." Dr. Moreno smiled and walked over to Reid, "How have you been doing?"

Reid saw her take out a penlight as he answered, "I've been better." He said truthfully, "I have a bad headache."

"Well I'm going to put some light in your eyes and ask you to follow my finger." She looked concerned, "It might hurt a little." She was right. When she put the light in his eyes it hurt like hell but he did as she said. "You seem pretty good for now. Just a minor concussion. The seizure you had was probably caused by stress...you can go home soon."

"Why am I being monitored by an anesthesiologist?" he said suddenly. "Did you give me medication?"

Dr. Moreno seemed understanding, "Don't worry, I only administered some light medicine to help with the pain. I've read your medical chart, and your friends informed me multiple times." She gave an amused look to Garcia, "Your general doctor was worried about the possibility of surgery because of your head injury so I was sent to monitor your condition. You won't be needing it though."

"Thank you, Dr. Moreno." Reid smiled, she seemed like a genuinely nice, caring doctor. He could tell that even though she was tired, she seemed helpful. It looked like she was about to leave before he stopped her, "Can I ask you a question?" He said politely.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"When did you complete medical school?" He wanted to know. She looked so young.

"When I was 20, I've been practicing for 4 years. Don't worry, I know how to do my job." He could feel irritation radiating off her, she obviously got this question a lot. It reminded him of himself.

"Sorry. I actually have three doctorates, I know what it's like." He looked at her in sympathy. She nodded with a smile and then left.

Garcia looked at him in amusement.

"What?" He asked.

"You have a cruuussshhhhh." She said in a sing-song voice.

"No I don't!" He didn't! He was just impressed.

"Yes you _doooo_!" She continued while she giggled.

"That's not true. She's too young for me, anyway." A blush went up his cheeks, and he felt embarrassed.

Garcia gave an amused look, but gave up anyway. "I guess I'll call the team and tell them you're awake."

"Isn't it too late?" He asked.

"Well it's actually pretty early. Around six-thirty, the sun should be coming up right now." She took out her phone and began to walk out of the room, "I'll get you some breakfast, we'll get the team here... And then you are leaving!" Reid watched her walk down the hallway of the hospital and smiled. He was happy that even after learning what happened to him, she seemed perfectly fine. Just concerned about his condition.

When she left it gave Reid time to clear the events in his head. He remembered being stressed about what the team would think once Hotch told them the story... and he went to the bathroom to calm down. That's when he began having a panic attack, which probably evolved into a seizure... And then it went blank. He thought about his dream, and how he had talked to Felicity and Josh... The terrible things he said... Did he do that? It felt like a memory and he couldn't help but wonder if it was true... Josh did say he was being controlled by something... But then logic overtook him, and he realized when Rossi and Prentiss when to get Josh and Felicity he was with Morgan. There was no way he could have been there.

Then why did he have that dream?

It reminded him of the one he had, where he was running, running, and he heard- someone's voice- Josh's voice tell him he had beautiful blond hair. Or when he felt fear and had a vision of desert... Was that in Arizona? Was he having visions of the crimes and feeling what they were feeling?

Nothing like this had ever happened to him before, he has his powers and he feels things from other people- but visions? He's never had visions. But as he thought about it more and more it made sense... He was looking through the eyes of the killer when he was talking to Josh and Felicity... That must be why it felt different. Somebody else influenced Josh to do the killings... Does this mean Josh was innocent? Or just not as guilty as he appeared?

This also means there's someone out there... someone with the same abilities as him...

And they're using it for murder.

* * *

><p><em>Yay I finished this on time. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, the seizure was kind of abrupt, but it felt right at the time. Also <strong>muuuurrrdderrr emmmppaaattthhh<strong>._

**_Oooooooohhhhh._**

_Review!_

_~Moriarty-Mastermind_

**EDIT**: So apparently my autocorrect is fucked up and it change 'your' to 'you're' several times. I always edit my work, but I apparently didn't read into it good enough this time. I fixed it the second time around- I am so, _so_, sorry and I _promise_ it won't happen again!


End file.
